Arhiman
by NotSuchAPerfectLie
Summary: Draco Malfoy is accused of his wife's murder, who he found dead on her bed. Harry Potter is sure he's finally got the man and will be able to send him to Azkaban. But Colin Creevey, who didn't die in the Final Battle but became a defense lawyer, comes into the picture to represent Malfoy. And why would he blackmail Malfoy ? M for a reason
1. Astoria Malfoy's murder

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Astoria Malfoy's body was lying on her bed, a hand next to her head, the other on her stomach. Huge purple and green bruises could be seen on her neck. Useless to say that she wasn't breathing and her heart not beating. That's how the Aurors found her after they received an urgent firecall from her panicked husband, Draco Malfoy.

Harry Potter was staring at the body and Mafloy was staring at him. The blond man could see all the differences in the other man's appearance since the war. Not that he hadn't seen him since then. Of course he had. Draco had managed to gain back power to the family name after Voldermort's defeat, despite his parents' doings. His age and the fact that he didn't hand down Potter to Voldermort when he had the chance was what made people think he never wanted to become a Death Eater in the first place and what earned him people's pity at the beginning and then admiration once they saw what he became after some time. Because he had become one of the most influential people in the British wizarding society. He was even close to the Minister himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt really believed in Draco and that he regretted everything that happened during the war and that he had only acted like his father expected him to.

The only one who didn't believe it all was the one who had Draco's future in his hands. The one who would decide whether or not the former Death Eater had killed his wife. And right now, as he looked intently at the woman lying on the bed, the future didn't look bright for Draco Malfoy.

About ten other Aurors were examining the Manor, three in the bedroom only, the crime scene. Some gave Draco sad looks of condolences. And Draco just stood there, next to the door, looking around, his eyes unfocused, looking like a child lost in the middle of a crowd before crying for their parents. He looked without really seeing as the Aurors searched through the bedroom for clues, messing with everything, throwing clothes on the floor, books flying through the room...

One of them had already taken Draco's deposition about the circumstances in which he found the body and asked him to wait in the living room but the now widower had preferred to stay there, though himself didn't understand exactly why. Maybe he knew that Potter would be the one to make the decision whether they should take Draco to their office for questioning and maybe even arrest him for his wife's murder, and wanted to see his reaction to everything that was brought to his attention.

Draco didn't know how to feel. This was the worst day of his life since the end of the war. He didn't know what he was supposed to do now... His wife was dead and, as he looked up at Potter, he realized that he would probably be inculpated for her murder.

That was just his luck. When everything was finally okay for him, this had to happen. As if he couldn't have a normal life for once. Why did other people always have to mess up with his life ? First his parents (who were gently turning mad in Azkaban), then Voldemort and now this ! Was it too much to ask to be normal ?

He shifted on his feet, the leg his weight was on starting to feel numb. Potter turned to look at him suspiciously. Draco knew that Potter would take him to the Ministry, and he had only stared at Astoria's body for the last thirty minutes, so the grey-eyed man didn't understand why his former arch-nemesis didn't decide to leave and move on already.

But he knew Potter had been looking for an excuse to search the Manor and bring Draco to the Aurors office for questioning. So he would take the events to his advantage and try to find as much as possible about Draco. Not that he would find anything.

After some time, the raven-haired man turned to one of his colleagues and said :

"Keep searching the house with Savage, Morgan, Green and McDonald. I'll go back to the office with the others and question Mr Malfoy."

With that he turned to his former classmate and look sternly at him and almost defiantly.

"You're gonna come with me, Malfoy. I've got some questions to ask you.'

But Draco didn't answer or protest. He was staring at his wife's body, a weird look in the eye.

"What's gonna happen to her body ?' he asked

Potter had a surprised look but regained his composure quite quickly.

"We're gonna have to take it to St Mungo's where some tests will be run to determine the cause and time of death and try to find clues about what happened."

Draco nodded absently, still staring at his motionless wife.

"What happens after that ? She always wanted to be buried in her parent's property grounds."

"Well, you're the one who will have to make the decisions, though it might not be true, as you are a suspect, so her parents will have to decide in case you can't. Either way, her wish will be respected." Potter answered gently, taken aback by Malfoy's questions and surprising himself by the tone of his voice.

"We have to go now." he says more firmly.

Draco nodded again and followed Potter though the house to one of the floo and from there went to the Ministry. Draco only hoped he wouldn't be arrested for Astoria's murder. He knew that would it happen, his past wouldn't help his cause. Loads of people would feel betrayed, and fooled as if played by Draco. And really, spending the rest of his days rotting next to his parents in the infamous prison in the middle of the ocean wasn't how he had planned to spend his life.

* * *

AN : Okay, so this isn't what I usually do, but I got to admit this is fun to write.

What do you think of this start ? Like it, I hope ! Please, review !


	2. The questioning

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 2 : The questioning

Draco was now sitting in an interrogation room at the Ministry, his hands around a glass of water, looking totally distraught. His hands were so tense around the glass that Harry Potter who was facing him thought the glass might break into pieces onto the table. Draco only stared at his hands without seeing them, not believing everything that happened that morning : his wife was dead and he was now the main suspect. He had no idea how he was gonna go through all this.

"Can you tell me what happened ?" Potter said firmly.

Draco started and looked up at him confused.

"I- I worked late in my office last night. I remember that Astoria... She came to my office to tell me she was back from dinner in London with some friends -"

"Who was she with ?" Asked the second auror, a sandy-blond hair man, with brown eyes that seem to pity Malfoy more than anything.

"She didn't tell me. I... Pansy and Millicent probably, they often get together, they're still close..."

"Parkinson and Bulstrode ?"

"Yeah." Draco said, his voice emotionless.

The blond auror nodded compassionately and turned to Potter.

"Maybe we should take a break, Harry. The man just lost his wife -"

Potter stared at the other like ha had never seen him before then shook his head.

"No, keep going Malfoy."

Draco rubbed his face with one hand and tried to shake himself out of his torpor. He still couldn't wrap his mind around what happened.

"She came to tell me she was back -"

"You already said that." Potter interrupted darkly.

Draco looked up at him a pleading look in th eyes. He just wanted to get this over.

"She said she was going to bed and just left."

"What time was it ?" the blond one asked gently.

"Around ten, I think..."

"What did you do after that ?" snarled Potter.

"I kept on working in my office, I really wanted to finish what I was working on."

"What were you working on ? " asked the second auror.

"A report on the effects of a potion for the Ministry. I must have fell asleep because I woke up there, the sun was already up."

His hand clenched the glass again, the nameless auror gave him a pitying look. He didn't know if it was better than Potter's hatred.

"Does it happen often ?" Potter asked sharply.

"Sometimes, yeah." he replied, nodding his head absent-mindedly. "I don't have many close friends like Astoria, so she often goes out and I stay at home working. Though most of the time I don't fall asleep in my office, it had happened before."

"I suppose no one can confirm that you spend the night in your office ?" Harry said.

"Of course not..." Draco said still blank. "It's only the two of us. I guess now it's only me." He added after some time.

"Don't play with me, Malfoy." Potter said threateningly, glaring at the blond man.

"What do you mean ? You think I killed my own wife ?" he asked still blank though a little shaken to finally say it out loud."

"That's exactly what I mean." The green-eyed auror replied coldly.

Malfoy didn't reply for a moment.

"I'll admit that we had our problems. We both were unhappy. She actually even had affairs, with muggles -"

"With Muggles ? Your wife was sleeping with Muggles and you tell me that you didn't even care ?!" Potter snapped, spite and hatred in his voice.

Draco laughed humourlessly.

"Of course, I cared -"

"Yeah so you killed her.

Draco glared at Potter, getting angry.

"I didn't kill Astoria." he groaned, his fists clenching on the glass even harder.

Why didn't Potter believe him ? Yes, they hated each other at school and even after, they never became friends, but Draco didn't think that he would hate him so much that he would just accuse him of being his wife's murderer without any real investigation on any other options. How could he ruin a life that has already been shattered without much of a thought ?

"And I am the future Dark Lord. Stop bullshiting me, Malfoy !"

Draco started shaking, the glass still in his hand starting to crack.

"I'm not bullshiting you Potter ! I told the truth. I don't know what happened -"

"You know exactly what happened, you filthy -"

The other auror pressed a hand on Potter's shoulder to stop him and make him regain a little control.

"You didn't stay in your office, Malfoy. You knew she was cheating on you with Muggles and you couldn't stand how she soiled you and your precious family name. So you waited until she fell asleep and you strangled her."

"I didn't -"

"You did, Malfoy ! I'm sure of that. You want me to believe that you didn't hear intruders come in and kill your wife ?" the auror said sternly and defiantly.

Draco felt something snap inside of him. He could feel his stomach flip, the tears starting to prickle his eyes and the need to let the quiver take over his lips. But he didn't want his nemesis seeing him like that again. Once was enough, especially when he remembered what happened last time Potter found him crying. He almost died.

"I didn't kill her." Draco whispered, wishing he could control his voice better. "I knew she was sleeping with Muggles, but I cared about her -"

Potter raised a hand to stop him again.

"You cared about her ? So you didn't love her ?" he says as though talking to a toddler who was being scolded.

"No, I didn't love her, Potter." Draco spat, glaring at the other man. "It was an arranged marriage. My father signed a magical contract when I was thirteen with Astoria's parents to ensure the association of our families."

"It was before the war, I suppose the Greengrasses would have tried to cancel the contract... I personally wouldn't want to marry my daughter to a Death Eater." Potter said acidly.

Draco sighed, dejectedly.

"They tried, yes, during the war, when my father went to Azkaban after the Battle of the Ministry." he said knowing it would hurt the auror, thinking of when he lost his godfather. "But after the war and my trials, they understood that I didn't willingly become a Death Eater, that it was only because of my parents, especially my father, that I joined Voldemort's ranks. After that, they became my family, even before Astoria and I got married when I had lost everything."

Potter stared at him with disdain and loathing.

"You're not fooling anyone, Malfoy." he stated coldly.

"I don't care what you think, Potter." the widower said without emotion in his voice, but exhaustion was heard nonetheless.

Potter stared at him for moment. His fellow auror was looking nervously at him, waiting for him to do something. He was feeling uncomfortable alone in this room with these two men whose loathing for each other was so strong and dense he could almost feel it on his skin. But he didn't seem to understand why Potter was striving to make the grieving man admit he did kill his wife. After some time, Potter reached for the file that had been lying closed on the table since they entered the room to interrogate Malfoy. He opened it like a book and looked at the photos in it. The nameless auror winced, but didn't dare say anything.

Potter placed the photos on the table in front of Malfoy, who was looking up, not wanting to watch what Potter wanted him to look at to make him confess.

"Look at them, Malfoy. Look at your wife, lying on your own bed, dead. Look at what you did."

"I didn't do anything !" Malfoy said, wanting to raise his voice.

"Look, Malfoy, the bruises your hands left on her neck. You did it with your hands so we can't use your wand to prove you killed her be examining it to see if you used the killing curse, huh ?"

Malfoy just shook his head, not wanting to look at it. He had stayed in the room when they were still at his home, but he couldn't look at her then either. It was easier to stare at anything else, like Potter rather than his wife's dead body.

Potter stared hard at him.

"You know you did it. You know it, and I know it, so just say it."

"I didn't do anything." he said, feeling the tears coming back.

"Yes, you did, she was cheating on you, Malfoy, with Muggles, and you couldn't stand it. So you killed her -"

"I didn't kill her !" Draco said, sobbing involuntarily.

"Harry..."

"Then who would do it ? You're the only suspect here, you have the motive, and no one can confirm that you stayed in your office the whole night. Everything points at you, Malfoy."

Draco wiped the tears rolling down his cheeks. He stared at Potter determined to make him believe him, finally see sense.

Then three sharp knocks were heard on the door. And without any of the aurors biding the person to come in the door opened. A man Draco didn't recognise the man who came in. He was tall, lean, with mousey hair cut short. But what attracted Draco's attention was the cane he seemed to need to walk. He looked a little annoyed to be here. He stared at Potter with a cold look, though his face didn't let any emotion show.

"Colin ?" Potter said, his anger and will to crush Draco gone, replaced only by surprise.

* * *

Colin Creevey wasn't too happy. A case came to his boss attention, a case that would, was he to take it, put his company in the spotlight. Of course, he had to win, so it would be good publicity for them and people would call for their services when in need of a lawyer.

Astoria Malfoy had been found dead in her bed, strangled, and the aurors had arrested her husband Draco. Colin remembered them from Hogwarts, especially him. How many times had he watched him and Harry Potter getting verbally at each other's throat, yelling insults through the corridors ? Colin despised Malfoy then, of course. The guy was always insulting Muggleborns, and anyone who didn't reach his idea of a respectable wizard, which could only be a Pure-Blood who was proud of it and would do anything to protect the purity of his line and who knew he was superior to everyone else because of it.

And then the war happened, and everything changed. The blond boy was said to be a good person who had to go through terrible things. And Colin despised him even more. How come Malfoy, who was a Death Eater, a bloody idiot who fought for Voldemort, had more recognition and compassion for what happened to him during the war, than himself, Colin, an under-age Muggleborn who fought for Harry Potter and almost died fighting, injured for life ?

He glanced down at his cane bitterly. He couldn't stand it. It was the reminder of everything that went wrong in his life. He shouldn't be like that...

Colin left the building in which his firm's offices were, feeling the cold wind of late November on his face. He wasn't too happy to take this case because he would have to defend someone who at least used to think of him as scum, filth and called him a Mudblood. But he also not to happy because he will have to see Harry Potter. How Colin resented him, now. He couldn't believe how in awe he was with the Boy-Who-Lived. He couldn't even remember how it felt to see him, how excited he was, how alive he felt when those green-eyes were turned to him. Although he knew better now. He knew what kind of person Harry Potter really was. Though he claimed he didn't want all the attention he received, Colin knew it wall just lies to look better, that he was an attention-whore who reveled in having all pair of eyes staring at him, and didn't want to share it.

But the thing was, Colin wanted the attention too. He wanted what he deserved from losing almost everything defending Hogwarts and the wizarding society. He had nothing, and Potter everything and everyone, and that wasn't fair. Life was supposed to be better now that Voldemort and his Death Eaters were gone, and yet Colin was still suffering.

So here he was, willingly accepting to work on a case he would have avoided at any length, had it not been for the promise of people staring at him, talking about him and finally noticing him. It was everything he had wanted for years, and worked slowly, with each cases he worked on, to gain attention and power in the society. And this case would be a great progress, would he win. Defending a former Death Eater who was actually abused by his own parents and the Dark Lord, who was only an unfortunate pawn who just wanted to be left alone when he is now picked on again, and by the Saviour himself... It was the goose that lays golden eggs. He couldn't let it pass him by.

He reached the apparition point nearest to his office and disapparated to the Ministry. He appeared out of thin air in the Atrium. It was around nine o'clock, most Ministry employees were arriving here, everyone hurrying to their offices, eager to leave the crowd, and no one noticed Colin apparating in the middle of them, fortunately not _on_ one of them. It would have been weird, and hurtful for the unlucky person...

He looked around and went towards the lifts, to go to the second level, to the DMLE where the Auror Headquarters were. There he went to an Auror who looked up when he saw him coming.

"Mr Creevey." he greeted not really pleasently. "What are you doing here ?"

"Auror Dawn." Colin nodded. "I'm looking for Mister Malfoy, I'm his lawyer."

The Auror raised an eyebrow, suspiciously.

"Mr Malfoy didn't ask for any lawyer."

Colin gave him a not so polite smile.

"Of course not. You Aurors probably didn't offer him to call for one." he said coldly. "But fortunately for him, my boss heard of what happened and thought it might be good to offer our help."

The auror smiled, sardonically.

"I see. Let me show you to the interrogation room in which _Harry _is questioning your potential client."

The auror turned around and went to the corridor leading to the interrogation room and stop in front of one of them. He didn't say a thing, barely nodded and left. Colin shook his head at the behaviour of the auror towards him and heard the voices inside the room. He knocked sharply on the door and didn't wait to hear Potter's voice to go inside.

In there, he found Malfoy in tears, red in the face, Potter with a loathing look, flushed too. When they saw him, both of them stared shocked to see him.

"Colin ?" asked Potter, surprise in his voice.

"Potter." I said politely. "I'm here to represent Mr Malfoy."

"Excuse-me ?" Harry replied, anger coming back again.

"I'm here to be Mr Malfoy's lawyer."

"He didn't ask for a lawyer." he said shortly.

"Yes, but did you ask him ? I know this isn't an obligation to do so in the wizarding world, but I would think that you of all people would give anyone a chance to prove their innocence." Colin said, politely, not letting his bitterness be heard.

Harry stared at him coldly, his eyes hard and loathing. Colin wondered once again how he could have loved this man before. He could only remember too well, when he decided that he couldn't just keep going without telling Harry about his feelings. And how cold the other guy had been.

* * *

_It had been two months since the end of the war. Colin had been trying to move on, but with his injured leg, it was hard to do most things, always feeling this shooting pain. And the night-time was the worst. The nightmare would consume him, leading him slowly to madness. He saw all the bodies, his friends dying, the look on the Death Eater that hexed him and almost destroyed his leg, and how he left him there for dead._

_Colin had decided to go back to Howgarts to help as best as he could with the reconstruction. He didn't want to stay with his family, they were always nagging him to talk about what happened, his injury, what he saw. He knew they were worried about him, but they didn't understand. They couldn't and he couldn't stand looking at them pitying him. At Hogwarts, he could be with people who understood what he went through and though he didn't want to talk yet, he felt better with the other students who fought. _

_But what helped him most was when he saw seeing Harry. The raven-haired man was always nice to come and see him when he was at Hogwarts. And Colin, who had been in love with him for years, could only take what Harry gave him. And for weeks he just kept talking with Harry when he came to him or worked together._

_However, that day, while they were rebuilding a wall that had been broken down during the battle, the pain in Colin's leg became unbearable and he fell down and fainted. When he woke up, Harry was sitting on a chair next to his bed in the hospital wing. His leg was still hurting a little, but Madam Pomfrey must have had applied some Star Grass Salve, because the pain was barely there and he felt something oily on his leg. Harry was staring in front of him, blankly, obviously lost in his thought._

"_Harry ?" Colin said weakly._

_Harry started then turned to look at Colin, a sad smile on his face._

"_Hi. You're okay ?" he said gently._

"_Yeah, mostly." the younger boy replied, his voice hoarse._

_Potter nodded and sighed. He was clearly relieved. Colin started to hope that maybe Harry felt more for Colin that he had dared to think until now. This had been going on for too long. For days he had wanted to tell him how he felt, but didn't find the courage to do so. So much for being a Gryffindor. But now... Now maybe it was the moment, maybe he should tell him and Harry will not reject him._

"_Harry..."_

"_Mmh ?"_

"_There's something I want to tell. I've wanted to tell you for days now, and it actually lasted for years. And I know it's weird, and uncomfortable, and I don't know how to tell you, but I really need to, because it's driving me crazy and it -"_

"_Colin, you're rambling." Harry said smiling._

_Colin blushed, embarrassed._

"_I'm sorry, it's just that it's so weird, I've been thinking about how to tell you for years and now it's happening, and I just-"_

"_Coli-"_

"_I love you."_

_Colin's eyes widened as much as Potter's. He felt himself blushing even more furiously. Harry was staring at him, completely baffled. Colin knew it would turn bad._

"_Colin. I-"_

_Harry shook his head as if to wake himself after dozing off._

"_I'm sorry but, I don't... I can't... I'm sorry but I don't feel the same. I-"_

_Colin looked down at his hands to try and hide his tears._

"_I'm not even gay. I don't understand how you came to think that I might feel the same ! How can you just tell me that, like that ? What did I do that -"_

_Potter was clearly becoming angry, Colin didn't know what to do. He was crushed of course, that Harry didn't feel the same, but what hurt the most was his reaction. He was almost yelling at the younger boy, when he had opened his heart and taken risks to do so. He was breaking Colin even more than he already was and didn't even care about it._

"_I'm straight and with Ginny and... And... Why did you have to tell me ? We could have been friends, great friends, I've learned to know you after- and I found that you weren't the annoying boy you were before and I liked you. As a friend. And now you ruined that ! I can't... I can't stay here, I've got to go, really."_

_And without further ado, he left Colin alone, hurting on his bed. And of course what hurt the most wasn't the leg, even though the pain was coming back, but the rejection from the man he had loved for years._

* * *

"So, did you ask him ?" Colin said asking his eyebrows, making it clear that he wanted an answer.

"No, but like you said, we're not required to." Potter snapped.

"Well, I am here, now. Mr Malfoy, if it is fine with you, I can represent you. Of course, my presence here is free for you, as you didn't call for help, and we may talk about fees later."

Malfoy stared at him, curiously.

"Of course, Mr Creevey. Do your best. This idiot doesn't believe that I didn't kill my own wife." he said turning to glare at the auror.

Colin turned to Potter's partner.

"What makes you think that my client is the murderer ?"

The Auror opened his mouth, gaping, but hesitating to say anything. He glanced at Potter, not sure of what to do.

"Auror Parker ?"

"The victim was found in her bed, strangled -"

"I know that already. The press told everyone about it."

Potter puffed.

"And now we know how you got here."

Colin didn't even turn from Parker. He waited for him to continue.

"Your client says that he spent the night in his office, and didn't hear anything. No one can confirm it. Everything points to him."

"Huh huh." Colin nodded. "So you're basically telling me that because it's the most obvious, it's the only lead you're investigating ? Do you have any other suspect ? And do you have concrete evidence of my client's guiltiness ?"

"Well... No, not yet, but -"

"Fine, then Mr Malfoy and I are leaving now."

Potter raised his hands and shook his head.

"No. No, I'm not done here, I've still got some questions."

"Questions ? You weren't exactly asking questions when I got here. You were barely stating, quite loudly, that my client was guilty. Is that a new interrogation technique, Auror Potter ?"

Potter stared at Colin coldly, not saying anything.

"Alright !" Colin said, turning around. "Mr Malfoy, we're leaving."

Colin left the room and didn't even looked behind him to make sure his client was following him. Malfoy stared at him from his chair until he realized it was time for him to go too. He quickly got up and followed his lawyer, trying to pick up with him.

"Creevey ! Hey Creevey ! Wait !"

Colin was quite fast despite his cane. He learned with years to ignore the pain. If Malfoy wanted to talk to him, he will have to catch up with him. After some time, the blond man managed to get to Colin and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Uhm."

Colin turned to look at him but kept his mouth shut.

"Thanks for getting me out of here."

"Yeah, whatever. I'll see you tomorrow at your house."

And Colin left to the atrium and disapparated.

* * *

Please review ! And thanks to those who follows the story and to smiling-is-my-favorite-pastime for the review !


	3. How to prepare a trial

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 3 : How to prepare a trial

It was five days after Astoria Malfoy's body was found and he had met Malfoy in the interrogation room. Colin was walking the through the gates of Malfoy Manor that had turned into some sort of smoke as soon as he approached them. He didn't think it was weird, Malfoy had probably changed his protective wards to let him through. He walked the broad pathway leading to the front doors of the huge manor. While doing so, he thought again of what happened the day before. They had been at the Aurors office first, Malfoy being inculpated for his wife's murder, and then they all went directly to court, Colin managing to get a judge from the Wizengamot right away on the case to keep Malfoy out of Azkaban until the trial. After that, it had only been a repeat of the previous day. He had been cold with Malfoy and really that's all the prat deserved. He used to bully him at Hogwarts, calling him a Mudblood and all... Really, it wasn't because he was defending him now that he had to be nice to him.

Though he heard only good things about the almost white-blonde haired man since the end of the war. Everyone was in awe with what he made of his life : returned courageously to Hogwarts to pass his NEWTs, studied healing, then entered training for three years and finallt became a respected Healer. The man sure brought another meaning to the name Malfoy... Not matter what, even if it was true, it's not like Colin was actually nice to anyone these days.

But after all, he reminded himself, he knew that case was a good thing too for him. It will bring him to the spotlight and the press and then people will be talking about him. Maybe they'll even remember that he fought during the war, even though they all forgot about that, he thought bitterly and almost angrily.

As he reach the door he tried to stop himself from thinking about all that. It didn't do him any good to think like that. He just had to make sure to gain with time recognition and power. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer, but when no one came, not even a house-elf, he just opened the door and entered the big hall by himself. He waited there for some time, not sure what Malfoy would do if he found him wandering around the house.

Ten minutes later, there was still no one to welcome him, so he decided to check out the house. Especially the crime scene. He didn't think he would find anything, but it was always good to see where a crime happened and feel first-hand the impression it left. He found it quite easily, the magic left by the aurors easy to follow.

He heading upstairs to the second floor and found the master bedroom easily as the door was opened. He stood at the doorway and looked around the room. There was not trace of the Aurors' coming and search. Everything was in order, there didn't seem to have any clothes laying around, or books out of the shelves. He supposed that House-elves must have work hard to tidy all up.

He walked in the room and started watching everything, examining from what kind of reading Malfoy did to the condition of the floorboard. He looked at the walls too, which were a cream colour, a neutral colour that the furniture made of ebony wood contrasted beautifully with. As he looked around he noticed something weird on a painting facing the bed. There was some kind of decoloration in a corner of the canvas, where the linen was thinner and almost transparent. He lifted up the canvas to glance behind and saw at little alcove in the wall. He lighted his wand with a quiet 'Lumos' and pointed it behind the painting. He was surprise to see the shape of a video camera sitting in the hole. He summoned it and examined it. When he saw nothing suspicious about it, he opened the screen on the side and turned it on. There was some videos on the memory card and Colin played the first one.

When the video started, he was surprised to see Astoria Malfoy's face on the screen, then her arm and finally the whole bedroom through the very thin, almost non-existent fibre of the linen canvas. Malfoy was already sleeping in the bed, on his back, the head turned to the side. Astoria got in bed and fell asleep some time later.

Colin watched the few first second of all the videos until the last. That one he watched longer, and what he saw was so much better than anything he had seen since the war. This was his ticket to power. He was sure Malfoy wouldn't want anyone to know about that... He stared at the camera for some time, already planning everything he could do with what he learned from the video.

But he also wondered how come the aurors didn't find it. Sure it was hidden, and it's a muggle technology, but he noticed the decoloration in the painting almost as soon as he laid eyes on it. And though Astoria and Draco Malfoy were Purebloods, it didn't mean Aurors had to exclude the possibility that one of them would go out of their way to frame the other... If you want to set up someone, you don't use weapons they think you would use. A muggle video camera in a house that has otherwise no muggle contraption, well hidden was something either of them wouldn't have thought the other would use.

No matter why the Aurors didn't find it, it was better that way. Now Colin had some leverage on Malfoy, was he to use him to get power. He'll have to think about it. He took his wand and shrunk the camera and put it securely in his pocket, before putting back in place the painting, careful that it wasn't askew. He almost started when he heard a door open and turned around to see Draco Malfoy coming out of what appeared to be a bathroom, not that Colin actually noticed all that much. All he saw was that Malfoy was only clad in a towel around the hips, and nothing else. And though Colin wasn't the type to look at people that way, to ogle them, he couldn't help with Malfoy. The man was... He was hot, that's all Colin could think of to describe him. His pale skin, so pale it sometimes seem translucent with the light seem to summon Colin's hands, which were twitching at his side, so instead he pushed his glasses up his nose, having difficulty to swallow. He stared at Malfoy's toned but lean body, trying to shake himself out this – what could he call what was happening to him ? A trance ? But damn, he had never seen someone like that, and it seemed to awaken things Colin had tried to forget for so long, he could feel something stir in him, like a lion that had been locked up in a cage for too long. He saw a muscle in Mafloy's chest twitch under a delicate collarbone and it surprised him almost as much as the man's chuckle.

"Like what you see, Creevey ?" he said, his voice somewhat seductive, but mostly amused.

Colin was used to controlling his reactions to most things thrown at him, and though seeing Malfoy almost naked was a shock too great for him to prevent himself from almost drooling, from what he realized when he open his mouth, feeling saliva nearly escaping his mouth, he could still not get worked up from childish taunting. So he could feel his cheeks stay cool, no blush creeping up his face and neck, his eyes not flicker for once, his tongue not licking his lips to control his -almost- drool. He just stared at the man, and chuckled himself.

"If you say so, Mr Malfoy. Though I think it would be more appropriate for you to get dressed so we can finally work. I've waited a long time downstairs before I decided to examine the crime scene myself. I'd like to get started."

Malfoy still had a smirk on his lips. He knew the other man was checking him out. He didn't say anything, just turned to the wardrobe. He was pleased to hear a contained gasp behind him. He knew what had drawn it out from his lawyer.

The blush Colin had managed to control all this time was finally heating his face. He knew that the blond haired man heard the gasp he tried to stop from escaping his lips. But seeing that tattoo on Malfoy's lightly muscled back was to much. And it was weird, because he would have thought that the sight of a man marked with the drawing of a basilisk would repulse him, considering what happened to him during his first year at Hogwarts. However, it only made him even more attracted to that body.

"I'll wait for you outside." he said, a little disappointed by his voice, which was a little shaky.

* * *

It was a week and a half weeks after Creevey's first visit at the Manor and Draco had decided not to surprise him again by welcoming him naked. It hadn't been planned, Draco thought he would come later, and hadn't thought to inform the house elves who didn't go to open the door. He had been pleased by Creevey's reaction to the sight of him in barely a towel, but since then, Creevey had not let any sign that he might be attracted to Draco, and the Healer was a little taken aback by the Gryffindor's demeanour. He was cold and distant, never showing any emotion. Very Slytherin for a Gryffindor. Draco didn't expect that from the Muggleborn...

Now he was in his office in the Manor, waiting for his lawyer to arrive so they could work on his defence. He looked up when he heard the floo roared when it turned green and the younger man stepped out of it. Draco was always impressed when he saw him get out gracefully of the floo despite his certainly wounded leg and his cane, that he was always able to make the others forget. He was still dressed the same as all the times they had seen each other, a simple but classy black robes, his dark glasses on the nose. It didn't show much, but Draco was sure that he would like to see what was under all that.

Maybe he was sure about it because of the dreams he had during the night, pleasant dreams in which those robes were gone he didn't know where, and skin was rubbing against skin, moans and grunts were heard. He was really enjoying those dreams despite the confusion he had first felt when they started. Actually at first, he had just refused to acknowledge them, and simply pretended it wasn't Creevey that was making him writhe, or that he was fucking into the mattress, but any other man that looked a little like him. But then he couldn't deny it anymore when in a dream, Creevey was still wearing his glasses while enthusiastically sucking him.

And every time he saw the man, he noticed something new about him, like his pink lips that just waited to be kissed, his neck that he yearned to lick, that determined look that he wished he could see while Colin was sliding his hard and thick shaft into his more than willing hole. And every night, the dreams became more precise and wilder, until he woke up either with sticky sheets or a hard-on that, after several times trying to ignore it, he had decided to take care of.

However, it also made him feel frustrated and annoyed not only because he seemed to be the only one to feel that way, but also because he felt attracted to a Gryffindor and a Muggleborn... He had never stooped so low in his whole life. It was one thing to feel pleased because Creevey couldn't stop himself from gasping seeing him almost naked, but it was another to be disappointed that he hadn't shown anything since, and even worse, to be wondering about what the younger man hides behind his cold mask.

He stood up when Creevey finally looked up to him to greet him. The lawyer nodded at him and went to sit at his usual spot when they worked at Malfoy Manor. He had asked to only meet in Malfoy's office, after Draco had finally got dressed on their first meeting. He said that it would help Malfoy to understand that this was important, but at the same time help him feel more comfortable with it. He didn't want his client to be all stressed up and distraught for the trial, it would only make this more difficult. He didn't want the juries of the court to believe he was guilty only because he was sweating and panicked at the idea of being thrown unfairly in Azkaban.

"Mr Malfoy." Creevey said as he sat down.

"Mr Creevey. What do you want to work on today ?" Draco asked as he sat down too on the other side of the desk.

"On your defence on one of the most important point of this case. It will be revealed that your wife was cheating on you, and with Muggles. It is your mobile, and what the accusation will pointedly remind the court. That she was sleeping behind your back with people you used to hate and wished dead."

"I'm not like that anymore." Draco shook his head with regret.

"It doesn't matter, your past is what it is, and the accusation will use it as they want. And could depict you as manipulative and hiding your true beliefs to stay free. So of course you wouldn't stand the fact that your own wife was cheating on you with Muggles, what a disgrace to your family, and yourself, blah blah blah. What did you think of her affairs ?" he asked bluntly.

Draco looked down at his hands, not sure he wanted to talk about that.

"Malfoy." Creevey called him coolly. "This is important. I understand you don't want your personal life exposed in front of everyone that way, but you have no choice. This is what the Aurors consider your mobile, I have to know whether it really could have been one, and you admit that it upset you, but you didn't kill her."

"I knew, of course. She wasn't really discreet about it. And of course I cared, because she was my wife, and I wished we could have been happy, but -" he trailed off.

"But ?" Creevey urged him to keep going.

"But we were only together because of the contract my father signed with her when we were thirteen, and we didn't manage to break. We never loved each other or anything. I cared about her, but not romantically, and that's what she wanted."

The lawyer nodded, writing on the parchment in front of him, that would get into the file later.

"So, did she know you knew ? Did you talk to her about it ?"

"No, she didn't know. I tried to talk about it with her, but every time, she started talking about something else, or had to go, and I couldn't."

"What did you want to do ?"

"I wanted to get a divorce. Break our bond. So we could both live our lives the way we wished without having to care about the other."

"Alright, you're gonna have to be really convincing about that. Divorce isn't common for Purebloods, so they'll use that to contradict you. Do you have any idea ?" Creevey said without even looking up from his parchment, pushing his glasses higher on his nose.

"I'm not who I used to be. And I don't have anyone to respond to anymore. Both my parents are in Azkaban, they have no control over my life. Being the only Malfoy, I can choose what I want for my life. And if I wanted and divorce and had Astoria agreeing to it, I would have gotten a divorce."

"Do you think she would have accepted to get divorced and unbounded ?"

"I think so. She made it clear, without saying it, that she wasn't happy and wanted nothing more than to get rid of me. Of course she would have wanted money and probably an estate or two, but would it have been the price to pay to be free to live my life as I wished, then I would have given her money and estates."

"And what if her life had been the price to pay to live your life as you wish ? Would you have killed her ?" the other blonde asked blankly.

"I'm a healer, not a killer. I took a vow to always do my best to protect life."

"It's not a magical vow, though. It's just some sentences you say over some book written centuries ago."

"Even when I was a Death Eater I wasn't able to kill even to save my parent's and my own life. I wouldn't do it for some money and houses, or because my wife that I didn't even love was having affairs because we hadn't had sexual intercourses for years."

Creevey looked up at that, a strange glim flickering in the eye, but it disappeared before Draco could figure out what it meant. He just nodded, and took another piece of parchment as the one he had been writing on was full.

"Were you having affairs too, then ?"

Draco smirked.

"I'm a man, Creevey. I have needs. So yes, it happened, though as a Healer, I don't have much free time, I am often called to St Mungo's off work hours. I'm often too tired to have sex with anyone."

The younger man nodded again, no emotion on his face, though Draco liked to believe that he seems a little more tense than before.

"Alright. You have to be prepared for any question they can ask you based on what you'll say. The fact that you too had affairs will make it to people's eyes less likely that you killed her because she was cheating on you. And the fact that you killed her because she was sleeping with Muggles won't sound really convincing considering everything you did since the end of the war. Your regrets over what happened are known by everyone, and you spent your life to try and make it up by working as a Healer. You saved lots of lives. People like you, they know that you didn't kill Dumbledore when you had so much pressure to do so, and you didn't hand Potter to Voldemort when you had the chance, they won't believe that you would start killing now, for shallow reasons, when you didn't during war time. The Aurors conclusions on this investigation and murder are laughable."

* * *

A few days later, they were again in Malfoy's office. Colin felt that the older man was getting tired of always working on his defence, but it was important. As much as the Aurors didn't have many evidences against Malfoy, there weren't many either to prove them wrong.

"We have to find other hypotheses for Astoria's murder." Colin said after they revised everything they had done so far.

"Why ? I mean, are the Aurors supposed to after I will be declared innocent ?" Malfoy replied, sighing.

"Yes, of course, they'll reopen the case. But we have to point out that you aren't the only one who could have killed her. If we only talk about you, it will be like you just care about being cleared, maybe because you are guilty... Talking about other hypotheses shows that you want to know the truth about who murdered your wife and why. Because like you said, yes, you had a difficult marriage, but you were willing to work things between you so you could move on, both of you. You wanted her to have a good life after you got divorced, right ?"

Draco looked down, thoughtfully, sadness in his eyes.

"Yes, I wanted her to have a happy life." he whispered.

"Who do you think would have had reasons to kill her ?"

Draco shook his head, shrugging his shoulders, then pass a hand through his hair.

"Loads of people, I guess. Some people are st-"

An alarm ran off at that moment and Malfoy sighed, looking down at his watch.

"I'm sorry, Creevey, but I've got to go, I've got a shift tonight at work. I need to get a shower before going."

Colin shook his head as though it would stop Malfoy from getting up.

"No, you can't go now, we aren't nearly done with what I wanted us to go over today." he said sternly.

Draco stared at him with narrowed eyes. Creevey was really a workaholic, he needed to relax sometimes.

"I have to go. You can still come to my bedroom and wait outside while I'm showering, if you really need to keep working."

"Okay, let's do that." Colin replied without hesitation, already getting his stuff packed in his satchel so it would be easier to carry to the bedroom, which was on the other side of the manor.

Draco stared at him disbelievingly. He had thought that the Gryffindor would have given a stern look, maybe even a glare and left. He hadn't thought that he would accept. Now he wasn't sure whether he could do it. Being naked in his shower while the man he wanted to be lusted after by and that he had wanked over several times now was in the next room.

He nodded, not daring to use his voice, and turned to leave the office and went to the bedroom. He didn't glance once behind to make sure Creevey was following him. Actually, if he wasn't it would have been better.

As he entered his bedroom, he went to his wardrobe to get clean clothes for work. He heard the younger man entering the bedroom too and tensed up. Only even thinking of being in the shower naked while the mousey blonde will be in the next room, the door open and talking to him was turning him on. He felt his cock getting hard at the thought. He muffled a groan as he got frustrated by what was happening. He couldn't believe he had been stupid enough to think that his lawyer wouldn't jump on the chance to get more work done.

Colin sat on the bed, oblivious to Malfoy's internal scolding. He got a new parchment and his quill out, and transfigured his ruler into a little desk so he could be comfortable to write. Then he looked up and saw that Malfoy was still in front of his wardrobe, his back facing him.

"Mr Malfoy ?" he called quietly.

Draco started at his voice, lost as he was in his thoughts. He turned around, glad he was wearing robes that hid his half-hard cock. When he saw Creevey's questioning face, he just mentally slapped himself and started to move to the bathroom.

"I'll just go. Try and talk louder than usual, I might not hear you with the water." he said quickly as he got into the smaller room, the coolness of the tiles under his feet doing nothing to calm him down. He undressed, just as he heard Creevey's voice call for him again.

"So, who could have wanted to kill your wife, Malfoy ?"

Right. Astoria's murder, Draco, focus on that. He groaned again. Unlike what he said, there weren't many possibilities of what kind of people who could have wanted her dead, but the kind of people included many people. So yes, there were actually loads of people who might have wanted her dead.

"Well, I don't have names, but former Death Eater who still believe in Voldemort's ideologies and hate every former Death Eater who turned against their Dark Lord, I guess. They could have killed her as a punishment for me." he said getting in the shower, after testing the water.

He felt relief fill him as he felt the hot water on his skin, smoothing his tense muscles.

"That's an idea." Creevey said. " Anything else ?"

"I think she had affairs with some wizards too. One might have gotten mad after she just rejected him after a one-night-stand, or something like that."

"I will look into that then, another one ?"

"The same as the first one, though that would be people who still believe I'm a Death Eater through and through, and that I am only playing some kind of role not to get to jail."

"Yes, we could use that one too. Though we should not insist on it as Potter is actually in this category. Or maybe we should, I..."

Malfoy just couldn't listen anymore. It had been torture to concentrate on trying to answer Creevey's question, his mind more preoccupied by his erection rather than Astoria's murder. Listening to Creevey's voice without seeing him was turning him on so much, knowing the man was barely a few feet away, oblivious to Draco's lust. He couldn't stand it anymore so he fisted his cock, heavy and hot in his hand, pulling on it, trying not to moan, so the other man wouldn't realize what he was doing. He imagined that man, always composed and calm, coming into the bathroom, seeing him wanking and just walking with that calm and cold demeanour to him and taking Draco's cock in his own hand, jerking him off.

Colin was still talking, so caught in his own planning that he remained unsuspecting of what Malfoy was doing. He went to put his quill in his inkwell to keep writing, but he wasn't paying attention to where his hand was going and knocked over the inkwell, spilling ink everywhere on the table.

"Fuck !" he said hoping the older man didn't hear him.

But Draco did hear him and that simple word made his erection twitch harder than ever. He groaned, pumping his hand over his cock faster and harder, stroking his thumb over the slit. And then an idea came to him, and didn't try to think whether it was a good idea or not, he said it out loud.

"Do you want to join me ?" he asked the other man, fortunately being able to pull a teasing tone to it, trying to make it sound like a joke, despite how much he wished he would say yes.

"It would be totally counterproductive, Malfoy.' Colin answered calmly, pushing his glasses up his nose. "I think I might actually insist on people who lost a lot during the war and hating you for getting off so lightly -"

Draco tried not to feel too disappointed but he couldn't help it. There was this man, and fuck, did he want him, barely meters away, and here he was wanking, his hand the only help to his problem. He moaned when he thought of Creevey still stroking his erection in his fantasy, pulling his other hand up his chest and brushed his thumb over his nipple, imagining Colin nipping on it. Then Colin would kiss his chest all over, making his way down, licking his navel, the hair leading to his cock and when stable on his knees, he would engulfed Malfoy entirely in his mouth at once, making the Slytherin cry out in pleasure.

Draco only pulled on his erection harder, panting heavily.

"Oh god..."

He stroked his length faster, losing his rhythm. His other hand left his nipple and went to play with his balls, fumbling them, pressing them. He felt himself closer and closer, his orgasm building with each stroke, threatening to take him over the edge at any time. His hand on his balls went farther behind and he slid one finger in his hole, and one pull on his cock was all it took for him to come harder than ever, spilling his semen on the tiles as he focused on Colin's voice, imagining totally different words coming out of his mouth.

He leaned on the cold tiles while trying to get his breath even. He hoped he had been silent enough not to draw Creevey's attention on his activity, as much as he wanted the man, scaring him off wasn't gonna help...

He washed himself quickly, and then composed himself, trying to get the pink on his cheeks to disappear, hoping that Creevey would just attribute it to the heat of the water.

He left the bathroom, dressed in his clean clothes and turned to his lawyer.

"I really have to go now, so let's just go back to my office and leave."

Colin who was about to say something when Malfoy started talking just stared at him and then nodded, packing his things again, transfiguration his ruler back into its original form and left the bedroom, not thinking once his client had been wanking thinking about him while he was working on trying to get him cleared.

* * *

The next Monday, Draco headed towards Colin's office in London. The man had owled him to ask him if he could meet him at his work at three PM, and Draco had agreed. He had been relieved the previous Friday, the first meeting they had after Draco's shower, that Creevey was still acting the same, that there was no difference in his behaviour, they way he talk to and looked at Draco. Even though Draco was attracted to the man more than he had ever been attracted to anyone, he didn't think it would be a good idea to sleep with him until the trial was over or it would make one hell of a scandal, would it reach the ears of the wrong people, namely, anyone. He didn't want to screw up the chance he had not to get thrown to jail because people would think that having sex with the man defending you when accused of your wife's murder meant that you did kill her.

He arrived at the Muggle building and opened the door, thinking about how ironic it was that the best wizarding lawyers worked in a firm that worked in Muggle business too. The number of spells and charms the boss, a wizard who had been doing well in the magical world for quite some time had decided to try in the Muggle world too, probably needed to put in place so the muggles couldn't see anything must be impressive. And fortunately for the man it worked out, and his law firm was now even more powerful acting in both world.

As he entered the hall, he saw where the lifts where and went towards them, pushing the button to call it, and waited for it to be there. As the doors opened, he peeped inside from where he was standing and then waited to let the people who were getting off it pass, and finally got in it, pushed the number 6.

As he stood in the lift, alone, he thought about what will happen the next day, and he tensed up in one second. He had to admit, he dreaded the trial, he feared that having Harry Potter as the Auror who inculpated him would be enough to get him to Azkaban. But then, he knew their case was thin, based mostly on speculations, and even though their defence had no real evidence that he physically can't have killed Astoria, he was confident that it proved he didn't have any reason to do so.

He got out of the lift as soon as the doors opened and headed toward the reception where the stern woman reminding him of Professor McGonagall told him that Creevey was waiting for him in his office. He knocked on the door and waited for the lawyer's voice to tell him to go in before doing so.

As usual when he went to Creevey's office he found the man sitting at his desk, some parchment in the hand, a quill in the other, the face blank. It felt like the man spent all his time working and didn't do anything else. He really needed to relax, sometimes.

"Good afternoon, Mr Malfoy." he greeted politely. "Sit down, please. Today we're just gonna go over everything we said to make sure we are ready and that will be all."

So for the next forty minutes, that's what they did, repeating their parts, the questions Colin would ask him, the witnesses he had gathered, the answers Draco will have to give, what he shouldn't say, the tone he should use. The Aurors didn't have much against Malfoy, but with Potter being in charge of the investigation, everything will have more importance in the eyes of the court. Potter's name still held a lot of power, maybe even more than before, and as he wanted Draco gone to Azkaban, he would do anything to make look like he is guilty. Colin was looking intently at Malfoy the whole time. He noticed the man was tense, stressed about the trial. He needed to have him to relax before the next day. The lion in the cage stirred again at the first idea that came to his mind of how he could help Malfoy to relax like it had every time he thought of the white-blonde man. He mentally shook his head when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." he said loudly, glancing at Malfoy.

Colin's boss, Mr Clistneart entered the room, a smile on his face, holding out his hand for Malfoy to shake. Draco took it, a strained smile on his face. Clistneart, a sixty-four years old man, with grey hair, wrinkles but still a face showing strength and power, smile even more.

"You know, Mr Malfoy, being so edgy won't help tomorrow."

"I know sir, I just really don't want to go to jail, because the Aurors didn't even care to investigate other options."

The old man laughed, putting his hand on Malfoy's shoulder.

"That's why we're here, Mr Malfoy, especially Colin. He has a ninety-two percent of success. You can be assured that you're in good hands here."

Draco nodded, not sure of what to say. It was weird, for him, who was always in control and didn't worry about things, to feel this nervous. He gave the older man another forced smile, and turned to Creevey. Looking at the man calmed him a little, strangely. Maybe because the lawyer seemed to be calm and sure of himself.

"Well, I just came here to see if you were both ready for tomorrow and express my support. No good luck of course, I don't want to jinx it !"

Colin gave his boss a polite smile and turned to his client.

"Well, we were actually done here and I was about to propose to Mr Malfoy to come with me to a special place."

* * *

"Come on, Malfoy, faster !"

Draco panted heavily, trying to breath more easily.

"Harder." Colin said, touching his thigh lightly.

Draco groaned, trying to pick up his pace, to comply to Colin's wishes.

"Faster !"

"You don't know how I wished you said those words in other circumstances !" the Slytherin cried. "I can't !"

Draco inelegantly sprawled himself on the floor, panting, a hand on his stomach.

"Really ? You can't do more than that ? Doing abs is that difficult for you ?" Creevey asked a little smirk on his face.

"I can't believe you took me to a muggle gym !" Malfoy said hoarsely.

The brown-eyed man laughed, gently, with Draco and not at him. Draco was always surprised at the man when he did that. Let his mask drop for barely a few seconds without letting much perspire about himself. But it only impressed even much more than he already was, that the Gryffindor was so much in control if himself that even when he let go, it was controlled as though it was in his genes to always be in control. But he wondered, not for the first time, what happened to him, that made an annoyingly cheerful and talkative boy turn into this quiet and fucking hot man.

"Why do you even come here, those machines look like instruments of torture. I don't think anyone can enjoy any of that."

"I like it here, I come here often, actually"

"Oh, so you don't spend all of your time working, then ? Because I thought so, from what I had seen before."

Colin smiled at little shaking his head.

"I need to relax sometime."

"I know other and more pleasant ways to relax, Creevey" Draco said in a low and seductive voice.

"I thought I understood that earlier." Colin replied, smiling even more, but his eyes looking almost bored.

"What do you mean ?" Draco asked, knowing very well what the other blonde meant, but wanting to hear him say it, talk about how Malfoy had made it clear that the words Creevey had said could have been understood in a different way. A different way that Draco would love to experiment.

"You know exactly what I mean." the younger man replied. "But I wonder if you don't do sports, how come you are that fit."

"Flying and Quidditch, I love to fly, and sometimes do matches with some friends in my garden." Draco answered his head high.

"It doesn't explain it all. I mean there's so much Quidditch can do. If you only did that, you really wouldn't be like that, Malfoy."

"Fine. I invented a potions that helps you keep the muscular mass. I made it when I was twenty-five and used it since when I felt like my body was getting a little limp."

"Really ? How vain, Malfoy."

"Well, I invented the potion didn't I ? So I can do whatever I want with it. Though my first concern when I worked on it was people who are in coma so they wouldn't wake up with spaghetti instead of legs and arms."

"Uhm. That's impressive." Creevey said, looking at him a weird look in the eye.

"Thank you. Can we go now ?" he asked, happy to not he didn't sound as though he was whining or pleading.

"Do you feel calm and relaxed ?" Colin asked him seriously, searching the truth in his eyes when Draco barely nodded. "Do you think you'll be able to sleep tonight ?"

Another nod from Draco and they were getting up, heading towards changing room, where there were showers, and after they were both back in their muggle clothes, Colin held out his hand to Malfoy to have the sportswear he had lent to the other man.

"I can have it cleaned and give it back to you tomorrow." Draco said, politely.

"No, it's fine, it's easier that way, people will look at us weirdly if they see you handing me cleaned clothes in the ministry."

"Right." Draco nodded awkwardly.

They headed out and Draco felt relieved to finally be out of the place. He didn't understand how Creevey could actually enjoy doing that every week.

They were barely out that they heard a masculine voice calling Colin's name. The young lawyer grunted when he recognized who it was, wishing he was wrong. But when he turned around, he let out a sigh of frustration, feeling himself tensing again. He really didn't wanna do that that evening.

"Hey Colin !" Oliver Wood, said a huge smile plastered on his face.

Wood was huge, tall and probably all muscles under his coat. Draco had seen some pictures in Quidditch magazines and he knew the man looked like a Greek god. But as he had a closer look, the Slytherin noticed that the older man was all sweaty and pale, as though he had the flu.

"How're you doing ?" Wood said cheerfully at Creevey.

Draco felt a pang of jealousy at how easily the man spoke to the other blonde. How he wished he could be this close to the man too, because it was clear that Wood was more than an acquaintance to Creevey.

"I was better when you weren't around Wood." Colin said irritated.

'Maybe I shouldn't be jealous then' thought Draco. It was evident that the man wasn't in the list of Creevey's friends.

Oliver took a step closer to Colin, and held out his hand to caress his cheek, but before his fingers could feel the other Gryffindor's skin, his hand was slapped away, while Colin took a step back, closer to Malfoy.

"I told you to stay away from me. You better do so."

Colin turned around, gripping Draco's arm, and leading him away from Wood, obviously angered.

"What was that about ?" Draco asked quietly, though he was very curious to know.

"None of your concern." replied the other man coldly, before taking his hand away from the Slytherin's arm. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

AN : So, this was the first time I wrote a sex scene, so I hope it was alright... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review !


	4. Trials and blackmailing

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter

Thanks to those who added this story to their favourites or follow it ! And I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4 : Trials and blackmailing

Colin was lying in his bed, thinking about everything that happened that day. He was still going over everything for the trial the next day. This case was really important for his career, and even the wizarding society. If Malfoy was declared guilty of his wife's murder, every witch and wizard in the country will get furious. Either because they'll think that the Ministry had once again been tricked by an evil and murderous Death Eater like they had been by Lucius Malfoy and others after Voldemort's disappearance at the hand of Harry Potter, or because they'll think that the Ministry just wants to blame someone only because of his past and couldn't get over it, sending an innocent man in the hell that is Azkaban, like they did Sirius Black who became a hero and the symbol of all those who aren't treated fairly after he died and he story was told after the end of the war. Either way, Malfoy had to be cleared.

Beside, for what he had planned, he needed Malfoy out of prison. This was his chance at finally getting power in the society, he couldn't miss it. He was eager to finally be after the trial, and show to Malfoy who he could be. He was sure the Slytherin, though he wouldn't admit it, would be impressed. And he wouldn't like it.

Or maybe he would. Malfoy was acting casual and normal around him, but all his innuendos or blunt remarks, Colin knew it, meant that Malfoy might be attracted to him. And if he was, it would be even better. Although he was a little concerned that he, himself, might be attracted to his client. All those remarks did nothing to help Colin forget the sight of Draco Malfoy, naked with only a towel to cover his most private parts. The lawyer still went breathless every time he thought of that chest, still pearling from the shower, those pink nipples, the thin silver scars, the strong and firm thighs. And the tattoo, oh god, the tattoo, how had that tattoo turned Colin on each time he thought about it.

How many nights had he spent, unable to sleep until an ungodly hour, thinking about Malfoy's body and all he wished to do to it, it was driving him crazy. And not in a good way. He couldn't feel that way for Malfoy, not considering his plan. He had to stay emotionless to act on what he wanted – needed- to do.

And he couldn't afford to get into something like that again, he thought, he had suffered enough as it was. He remembered Oliver. How the man was still stalking him. He couldn't believe he was the one that got hurt, and yet Wood was the one who couldn't get over it. Of course, it was true that their relationship had started in a way that was... The night they met for the first time since Wood had left Hogwarts had been incredible and so hot, and promising a good future. Colin had never experienced something so... He still didn't have words to describe it but he had never felt more alive than that night.

* * *

_It was the second anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. It was easier for everyone this year, the apprehension of the date not as great as it was for the first. Colin had been invited to the ball that gathered everyone that fought in the battle, their families and the families of those who died fighting. He didn't expect to see anyone he was still in touch with regularly, as friends, but he still wanted to be there, so people wouldn't forget that he fought that night too._

_As he didn't know anyone to spend the night with, he just stayed sitting at his table, pretending not to want to hurt his leg more, or just pointing to the cane beside him when he didn't want to talk. After almost two hours of this he was ready to leave to go back to his quiet flat, but as he made his way to the exit, someone run into him, almost knocking him on the floor._

"_Oh sorry." said a cheerful voice as two strong arms enveloped him._

_When he looked up, his eyes widened as he realized that the person was Oliver Wood, a rising Quidditch star, that he went to school with his two first years at Hogwarts, when the man was the Gryffindor's Quidditch team's captain. The one that led them to the victory._

"_It's okay." he said so low it was almost a whisper, as he gazed into those incredibly blue eyes._

_A broad smile appeared on Wood's face then and he squeezed one of Colin's arms as he let him go._

"_I know who you are !" he exclaimed. "You're Colin, right ? Colin Creevey ?"_

"_Uhm, yes." the blond man replied hesitantly._

"_Well, it's always nice to see a fellow Gryffindor, man. What are you doing now ?" Oliver asked as he led Colin to the nearest table, to sit._

"_Oh, uhm, I went to Hogwarts for my seventh year after the Battle, and now I'm in law school. I'd like to become a lawyer, maybe."_

"_That's great !" Oliver said with a kind smile._

"_Oi, Oliver, you're coming ?" _

_Oliver turned around to see who called him and saw his teammates from the Puddlermere team. He glanced at Colin and saw his dejected face and made his choice._

"_Sorry, guys, but I'm gonna stay here tonight." he said as he waved at them, and then turned back to Colin, still smiling brightly._

"_So, a lawyer, huh ? I thought you were gonna become a renowned photographer or something. You were always wandering through the corridors at school with that damn camera around the neck."_

_Colin blushed, remembering the boy he used to be, and frightened even some of his classmates. And then sadness took over him as he remembered how much he loved photography and wanted to worked in that art. But, it was impossible now, he thought as he looked down at his leg, the war took his passion from him, he didn't feel how he did before while holding a camera to his face._

"_Uhm, sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." said Wood, putting a hand on the younger man's knee._

_Colin stared at the hand which after a moment started to stroke his thigh with its thumb. He looked up at the brunette, and smiled feeling slightly better._

"_It's okay, I still take photographs, just during my free time."_

_They kept talking as the night went on, getting closer, a seductive glaze appearing in Oliver's eye as he learned that Colin was gay. Colin hadn't felt that good since before Voldemort's return was finally announced by Fudge's Ministry. He laughed and smiled and talked about everything. It was like he was becoming alive again._

_As the Minister finally declared that it was time to go home, Colin felt his heart tighten in his chest, not wanting the night with Oliver to be over. When he looked in the other's eyes he realized Wood felt the same._

"_We could see each other again, maybe. What do you think ?" Oliver asked, hope in the eye._

_But Colin didn't want to part ways with him right now._

"_Or you could come to my flat." he said, a lump in his throat at the fear of being rejected. Again._

"_Here's an idea." Oliver replied, laughing._

_He stood up and took Colin's hand, helping him up, and hold out his arm. They went to the atrium and there took the floo to Colin's flat._

_There were barely out of the fireplace that Oliver had his lips on Colin's, his hands in his hair. Colin was shocked at first, not expecting this, but responded eagerly moving his lips in time with the brunette's. He moaned as he felt Oliver's tongue prying his lips open, granting access to Oliver. As he felt the other man's tongue against his, he felt a stir in his groin as he cock hardened quickly. _

_As he broke the kiss to breath, Oliver smiled at him._

"_How far are you willing to go ?" he asked, stroking Colin's hair._

_Colin stared at him, his bright eyes, his kind face, his muscled body. It had been so long since he had been with anybody._

"_All the way." he whispered sexily as he locked his lips on the Quidditch player's, nipping on his bottom lip._

_Oliver lifted him, his arms under his arse, Colin's feet a few inches from the floor._

"_Bedroom ?" he ask barely managing to detach his lips from the blonde's._

"_The door on the left." Colin said gasping as Oliver licked his neck._

_Colin nudged the door open with his foot and he had just touched the floor again when he was firmly pushed against it. Oliver kissed him again, open-mouthed, their tongue fighting for dominance. Wood pushed his body against Colin's, one of his legs between the younger man's, rubbing their clothed erections together and Colin rolled his head back in pleasure._

"_Yeah, you like it, babe ?" growled Oliver before going once again on Colin's neck, kissing, licking and then nipped at his collarbone, willing to leave a mark._

_He thrusted his hips again and a moan escaped Colin's mouth which was open, as he was panting from Oliver's treatment. Wood's hand went to the clasp of Colin's robe, opened it and pushed the robes from Colin's shoulder. He groaned when he saw that Colin was only wearing black pants underneath it, leaving no place for imagination. Colin was slim, barely had any muscle, his stomach flat, a trail of golden hair leading to his still clothed cock. His pale skin was glistening with Wood's saliva on his neck, and was alluring to the older man._

_He went to his knees, and slowly slid the pants off of Colin's groin, letting the blonde's shaft spring free. He glanced up at Colin and registered his lustful glaze before taking the length in his hand and the head in his mouth. He licked the precum that was there, before engulfing the blonde's cock in his wet mouth. Colin's moan became a cry of pleasure as Oliver sucked his shaft roughly down his throat._

_Colin's hands went to Wood's shoulders, trying to pull him up._

"_Wait" he said panting. "I want – I want you -"_

_Oliver let go of Colin's cock and stood up, attacking his neck with his mouth again._

"_What do you want, babe ?" he whispered between kisses._

"_You. Inside of me." Colin answered, his voice breaking into a moan as Oliver bit roughly on his collarbone._

_Oliver took Colin's arm and pulled on it to push him on the bed. Colin fell sprawled on the bed, naked, while the brunette stood over him, still with his robes on. Colin got on his knees and tore the robes open, watching the well-built chest, covered by a golden skin and soft hair, those defined abs, and then latched his lips around a pink nipple as soon as he could, nipping and licking it. Oliver took Colin's hair in his hand and brought the blonde's lips to his, kissing violently again. There was nothing soft and sweet. _

_He brought his hands on Colin's hips and thrust them against his own, growling when he felt the pressure. Colin was gasping with pleasure as they both kept thrusting against one another, feeling more alive than ever. His whole body was on fire under the man's touch. He took one of Wood's hand and brought it to his mouth, licking and sucking on his fingers, until they were coated with saliva._

"_You're so fucking hot" moaned Oliver as Colin freed his hand from his mouth._

_Colin put Wood's hand behind him, placing two fingers at his entrance, shivering with pleasure at the thought that they would be inside him soon. He looked up at Oliver blue eyes, full of primal desire, and without caring that he wasn't prepared enough for two fingers, he thrust his hips back impaling himself on the brunette's fingers._

"_Fuck, babe !" Oliver cried when he felt the heat surrounding his fingers, so tight he couldn't wait to replace his fingers with his cock, imagining how good it will be._

_Colin kept on thrusting, the pain soon leaving place to pure pleasure, his mouth open, his eyes still on Oliver's, as the other man moved his digits in rhythm, scissoring them._

"_More."_

_Wood added a third finger, and Colin screamed as the fingers stroked on his prostate, again and again. Oliver, seeing the blonde would come if he didn't stop, removed his fingers, chuckling at the whimper of protest from the younger boy. He turned him around, on his hands and knees, got up on the bed, and as soon as he could, slid his own neglected cock in Colin's hole at once, roughly. _

"_Oh god, Colin !" groaned Oliver as Colin himself cried again, sobbing with pain and pleasure._

_Oliver fucked him hard with long and fast thrust, his length stabbing the blonde's prostate over and over again, as he thrust back with all he had. _

"_You're so fucking tight, babe, oh fuck, feels so good" Oliver chanted over him, as he gripped his hips, probably bruising Colin's skin._

_Colin was so close to coming, Oliver fucking him into the mattress as a rutting animal, so hard and fast, feeling better than ever. He was moaning louder and louder with each stroke on his prostate, he wanted so much to touch himself. He was about to do it, when Oliver growled again._

"_No, babe." Oliver panted. "I want you to come, oh fuck, only with, god, my cock in your arse." _

_Colin shivered at the other man's words, wanting nothing more than to come._

"_Fuck, babe, oh, you're so..." _

_Colin felt his legs shaking, not able to support himself anymore, and he fell, face first on the bed, Oliver's hands on his hips pulling his arse up, still thrusting in him, harder and faster even that before. Oliver was so turned on at the sight of the smaller man's hole sucking eagerly his cock. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, but wanted the other boy to come before him, so he kept pumping his shaft in and out, roughly. He knew Colin was about to come too, he felt it as the man's wall were started to clamp around his dick. _

_He leaned on Colin's back, reaching his mouth to Colin's shoulder and bit roughly on it, sending the blonde over the edge, screaming loudly, shaking furiously, his come on the sheets. He kept thrusting in him until he felt his balls tightened as the blonde's canal clamped sharply again and again around him._

"_Oh babe, I'm coming, fuck, it's good ! Oh!"_

_He lost it and came, spilling his semen in the younger boy's canal, still thrusting, crying out in pleasure._

_Colin couldn't move, or even breathe. He felt empty, but so good. He was still shivering with pleasure, as he felt Oliver lying on his back, still inside of him, spent. _

"_We should definitely do that again." Oliver said after some time, drawing a chuckle from Colin. Wood shifted, rolling on his side, as Colin whimpered at the loss of the taller man's cock in him. Oliver looked at him in the eye, smiling. "That was..."_

"_Yeah, it was." Colin replied in a sleepy voice. "You can stay if you want, I don't mind."_

"_Good, because I wasn't going anywhere after that !" Oliver laughed, getting closer the the blonde to kiss him._

"_Good." Colin said, turning on his back, as Oliver went to his robes looking for his wand, and whispered a cleaning spell on both of them and the sheets. _

_Wood crawled back on the bed, hovering over Colin, kissing his neck, his jaw. _

"_I'm glad I saw you tonight." he said as he lied down again, next to Colin, cuddling with him._

"_I'm glad too."_

* * *

Colin shifted uncomfortably in his bed. He still hated that the best fuck he ever had and one of his best memories was shared with the Quidditch player. He still wondered how come he didn't notice everything that was wrong with the guy that night. How he wished he had avoiding getting hurt. And yet, if it wasn't for what Wood made him go through, he probably would still be as weak as he was then. Everything that bastard had thrown at him made him stronger.

But now he just wanted to be left alone. Why couldn't he understand that Colin just wanted him to fuck off, and let him live his life ? It had been almost twelve years since Colin left him and told him to never come back, and yet, every week, he came to him, talked to him, asked him to take him back. It was exhausting, really.

Colin laughed humourlessly. Exhausting... He brought Malfoy to the gym so the man would be able to relax and sleep before the trial, and here he was the one unable to do so. He really had to find a way to get rid of Wood, to make him stop stalking him. _'And you really have to win Malfoy's trial tomorrow, so sleep, Creevey.'_

* * *

Harry Potter was jubilating. This trial was the moment he had wished for since the war. The opportunity to finally reveal to the whole wizarding world Draco Malfoy's true persona, to show them that he was just plain evil and a Death Eater to the end. He had never believed in his act, not since after he had defeated Voldemort. Sure he had thought that maybe the blonde was just a victim of his parents' beliefs when he didn't hand him to his Dark Lord at Malfoy Manor, but it didn't last long.

"Astoria Mafloy's body was found on her bed, in her home. Why would anyone take the risk of killing her there, when they could have done it in a safer place for them to do so ? Why would they risk to do it where her husband was too, where he could hear them, see them ? It is because her husband is the murderer. Draco Malfoy was at home that night and he pretends he didn't notice anything unusual. How is that possible when he was in the house ?

Draco Malfoy murdered his innocent wife, he strangled her to death and then let her body on their bed for hours before calling the Aurors faking panic to avoid suspicion. He has no alibi for that night. He says he had fallen asleep in his office after the victim came back home and told him she was about to go to bed. No one can confirm what he says. He could have just waited for her to fall asleep and go to the bedroom to kill her. And that's what I believe he did, as well as what every Auror that worked on the case believe." The man said nodding, looking at all the members of the Wizengamot that were here to judge.

"We're not here to listen to what you believe Mr Potter, but the facts. Don't try to corrupt the court with your name."

Harry glared at Colin. The man was really getting on his nerve. On many cases he had crushed their accusation and the aurors couldn't afford that. Malfoy was evil, it had to be known and he had to be thrown to Azkaban. And right now he was sitting beside Creevey looking smug, though not to anyone who hadn't known him at Hogwarts. Harry was sure he was enjoying himself, the arrogant prat.

Well, Potter wasn't wrong, Draco was enjoying himself, watching Colin crush him every time he tried to make a point accusing The Slytherin, and watching Potter falling from his high horses.

"Mr Malfoy had the motive to kill his wife. Their marriage isn't what you'd call a happy one. It was an arranged marriage, the contract of the arrangement signed by their fathers when they were thirteen. Not really good base to a marriage... Mr Malfoy admitted himself he never loved the victim, which would make it easier for him to kill Astoria without any regret." he stated, looking at Malfoy with cold eyes.

"Mr Malfoy stated that both Astoria and himself never had any romantic feelings for each other. That doesn't mean he didn't love her as a friend and care about her." Colin interrupted again. "Please, try not to deform the reality as it accommodates you, Auror Potter."

Harry bid himself to stay calm. But it was really hard to do so. Creevey was destroying everything he said, making him look like an idiot ! He hated him more and more with each trial in which they were opposed. He was sure the man was only doing all this because Harry rejected him after the Battle of Hogwarts. As though he would ever love him that way !

_'Concentrate, Harry !' _He thought as he looked again at his arch-nemesis, though now he wasn't sure which one of the two blond man he hated the most. How he wished he could hex Malfoy, right now, so he would get mad, and finally snap in front of everyone, proving that he is evil... _'Ugh, focus !'_

Draco fought a smirk when he saw Potter shaking his head, noticing the man had pearls of sweat on his forehead. He realized that Creevey's boss was right when he said that he was sure that the lawyer would get him cleared. Especially now that he saw the Aurors had nothing against him except presumptions and suppositions.

"Mrs Malfoy had affairs. With Muggle lovers. And that fact was known by Mr Malfoy as he's the one who pointed it to us that she was cheating on him. And considering his past, his allegiance to Tom Riddle and his beliefs that he made clear during all the years spent at Hogwarts, it's not difficult to understand that he didn't appreciate it one bit. His own wife, soiling his name by sleeping with vulgar Muggles... It probably made him mad. Mad enough to kill her, as a punishment for endangering his precious family name."

"Auror Potter, don't you even realize that the hatred you have felt for my client since the day you met him is all anyone here can get out of your speech ?"

"The hatred I've had for Mr Malfoy has nothing to do with it, Mr Creevey." Harry spat. "A woman was killed, and everything, every clue, every proof indicated that it is your client who is Mrs Malfoy's murderer. He had the motive, the opportunity and there's no hint that someone else might have entered their Manor under his nose. Mr Malfoy is the killer." he said turning the jury. "And I know it is a great shock as he seemed to be repentant of what happened during the war, and tried to be a better man. And it is disappointing to realize that he played all of us. But it shouldn't mean we can let a murderer who killed his wife without any regrets run free."

He intently looked at the Wizengamot member that he knew to be the most influent and went back to his seat, on the side of the accusation.

* * *

Public trials were authorized since the end of the war. So the press was here of course, the Greengrasses, and lots of curious people who wanted to see whether or not Draco Malfoy, former Death Eater who had been cleared, praised for saving the Saviour when he could have stop the war by giving him to Voldermort, would be sent to Azkaban for his wife's murder.

But Oliver Wood was here for Colin Creevey. The tall man knew it was an important day for his man and wanted to be there for him. He had even decided not take any drugs that morning, so he wouldn't be stone the afternoon. He was sweating heavily, hurting, yearning for – _'No ! You don't think about that ! Just Colin, focus on him, the love of your life !' _

How good it was to see him like that, crushing the Boy-Who-Lived, defending his client with all he had, powerful and majestic, with only his voice and his eyes. Oliver couldn't wait for him to make his speech, to see his conviction and persuasion in action. He was sure a part of Colin liked to put on a show each time he knew he was in the courtroom. That Colin, knowing how much it turned Oliver on to see him like that was even more into his role of the greatest lawyer of all time, who could speak about anything and be so captivating and convince people that the truth was what he said.

"We're not here to listen to what you believe Mr Potter, but the facts. Don't try to corrupt the court with your name."

_Oh, god ! _Oliver felt his penis stir at Colin's words. Blood left his brain to go south and he didn't care about what was happening anymore, all he cared about was Colin, his one and only, his face, the emotions it showed, how amused he looked when he brought down Potter, inch by inch, like a cat playing with a mouse before killing her. The determination he had in his eyes. The same one he had the first time they made love.

He was rock-hard by then, not thinking much about how he needed his drugs, but how he needed to touch himself. He was glad his cloak hid the huge bulge that was his erection. It wouldn't do to have a picture of him obviously turned on during a trial for murder.

"Mr Malfoy stated that both Astoria and himself never had any romantic feelings for each other. That doesn't mean he didn't love her as a friend and care about , try not to deform the reality as it accommodates you, Auror Potter."

Colin was so hot ! He didn't understand how come no one else had a lustful glaze pointed at the lawyer, but was glad they didn't, he would never share Colin with anyone. He pressed his hands on his groin, unable to stop himself. He looked around to make sure no one was looking, pleased that he decided to sit in the back row where he was alone, so as not to disturb Colin, knowing that seeing him would make Colin unfocused on his worked, so glad to see Oliver here for him. He began to squeezed his shaft over and over, relieved to finally do something about it.

He put on a silencing charm around him so people wouldn't hear him. He stroked his clothed cock and moaned loudly, keeping his eyes on Colin.

"Auror Potter, don't you even realize that the hatred you have felt for my client since the day you met him is all anyone here can get out of your speech ?"

"Fuck, Colin !" he growled, sliding his hand under his cloak and inside his jeans, palming his erection and thrusting his hips at the touch.

He stopped what he was doing, taking his hand out of his pants when he saw Colin getting up, packing his things and started to leave the room with Malfoy.

It was the break before Colin's speech. Oliver got up too, then. He needed a moment in the toilets.

* * *

Colin Creevey was confident. There was no way he was losing this trial. Everything Potter has said could be turned against him. He hadn't given the whole facts, changed what Malfoy said and it was obvious that he couldn't be objective about the accused. He had given Colin many more things to work with, to attack the Auror personally.

"Astoria Malfoy was the victim of a cruel murderer, we can all agree about that. But how can anyone believe for one second that my client, Draco Malfoy, is guilty of this foul crime ? It is true that he has no alibi, but can we blame someone for falling asleep in their office after spending the night working, and not hear anything when their wife is being killed at the other end of the huge manor they live in ?

As for the motive the Aurors lend Mr Malfoy, it can be questioned. Astoria Malfoy had Muggle lovers, and my client knew it. But as Auror Potter said, he's the one who told them about it. Why would he admit something like that, when he was aware it could incriminate him ?"

"Because he thought it would make him look innocent, maybe." countered Potter, angrily.

Draco watched Potter and noticed that the break hadn't help with his sweating. He was glad to see how much the Saviour was getting worked up by all this as if he had believed that his mere presence would get Malfoy in Azkaban, and was baffled to see it didn't happen.

"Thank you for your intervention Auror Potter, but I believe that it is unnecessary." replied Colin. "Mr Malfoy also admitted that he had affairs, sometimes too. They didn't have a marriage based on love, they had no romantic feelings for each other but love was what Mrs Malfoy wanted. And Mr Malfoy was thinking of asking her to divorce so they could both live a happier life apart."

"Everyone knows that Purebloods supremacists don't accept divorce, it is not good for their image." said Potter loudly.

"Yes, but everyone knows that my client isn't a Pureblood supremacist, Auror Potter. He was cleared of everything that he was charged with at the end of the war, it was proved that he had been forced to join the Death Eaters by his parents and Voldemort. And since then he had led an uneventful life : he married a respectable woman, became a healer and saved many lives, helped even more. Why would he sacrifice all that to kill his wife when he knew they were far easier ways to part with her ?"

Some members of the Wizengamot nodded their head while taking notes.

"The Aurors are supposed to investigate thoroughly every case they have, but for Astoria Malfoy's murder, the only lead that they followed was my client, because he was the the most evident answer, but do you really think he's the right one ? Do you believe no one else had motives to kill the victim ?"

"The Aurors worked hard on this investigation, you can't say such things !" Potter exclaimed, red in the face.

"So you know that the victim also had affairs with wizards who could have entered Malfoy Manor, and killed the victim ? Have you looked for former Death Eater who could have decided to punish Mr Malfoy for betraying their precious Dark Lord ? Or maybe people who hate him because they believe he is not the man he says he is ? Have you been asked whether you had an alibi for that night, Auror Potter ? You hate my client, you've always made it clear that you don't believe in his innocence during the war, you could have killed Mrs Malfoy yourself to frame Mr Malfoy." Colin stated, staring intently at the raven-haired man, who looked like he could cut the lawyer's head off in front of the court.

"This is ridiculous !" cried Potter.

Draco shook his head, Potter was really losing it. Colin still stared at the Auror sternly.

"Is it ? Lots of people had reasons to attack the Malfoys, and you probably didn't question anyone. You have nothing that proves that my client killed his wife, only assumptions because it was the easy way. How can you come here and tell that an innocent man killed his wife and try to convince the Court so you can finally sent this innocent man in prison only because you hate him for things that happened twenty years ago ?"

Colin paused in his speech, waiting for the Auror to answer, but Potter just gaped at him, not knowing what to say.

"Mr Malfoy is innocent. He wanted Astoria to be happy no matter what happened between the two of them. And he really wants the Aurors to find who killed his wife and hopes that justice will be done."

* * *

Draco and Colin were both sitting in a fancy restaurant, in London, near Diagon Alley, in a secluded booth enjoying duck filet with salad. They were celebrating their victory at the trial. Malfoy had been cleared of all charges, like Colin had said, the conclusions the Aurors presented from their investigation were laughable. They had barely searched anything, missed facts that Colin found himself, and relied only on Malfoy's passed and lack of alibi, and with that they thought he was done. But of course, it hadn't happened. Why would anyone believe that Malfoy killed his wife when he was one of the most appreciated people in the wizarding world after what he went through was revealed and that he had spent his life since then saving others ?

"That was really impressive how you seemed in control in the courtroom." Draco said, smiling, a weird look in the eye.

"Thank you." Colin replied quietly.

"And did you see how Potter sweat, it was hard keeping myself from laughing !" Malfoy chuckled.

"Well, it's for the better you didn't, it wouldn't have done you good to be seen laughing at your trial for your wife's murder."

"Yes, I quite agree with that. I suppose I should thank you for being a great lawyer, who got me out of a situation when most people wouldn't have been able too. No matter how innocent I am, most people still breath in every word of the Great Saviour's words? I would have been in Azkaban barely five minutes after getting in the room, if it hadn't been for you."

Colin frowned slightly, knowing there was probably a trick. Malfoys don't thank anyone for anything...

"You're welcome." he replied without emotion, his hesitation not heard.

"Do you have any idea how I could thank you ?" the older man asked, looking Colin up and down.

Colin took a sip of his wine slowly, thinking about how he should handle this. He could accept Malfoy's proposition. It seemed to be a one time thing, it would be harmless and Colin had to admit that he had been lusting after the grey-eyed man for some time, he had seen his body and he couldn't help but want it. And yet, he couldn't afford it if he wanted to go along with what he had planned to do tonight.

"Inviting me to dinner to celebrate is enough, Malfoy." he said, staring at him, not letting anything of what he had thought show.

"Draco."

"Excuse me ?" he asked shortly.

"You can call me Draco now that we're not in a lawyer and his client sort of relationship anymore."

Colin stared at the man. Oh if he knew what he was about to go through, he wouldn't feel so cheeky. Colin took another sip of wine, taking time before saying anything.

"Do you flirt with all your lawyers after they get you out of trouble ?" He asked seductively.

Malfoy burst out laughing. His face lightened with the smile and Colin thought that maybe he'd like to see that more.

"Only the really hot ones." Draco chuckled, trying not to show too much desire as he said it.

Colin smiled gently amused at Malfoy flirting, but also enjoying the attention. But then he remembered how it all started the same with Oliver. A nice evening out spent talking and flirting. He couldn't do this, letting someone else in to get hurt after some time. He just couldn't take the chance again.

"So what are you planning to do now that you are cleared of all charges and free to live your life as you wish ?" he asked Malfoy rather coldly.

Draco looked at Colin confused at his change of tone.

"I guess I'm still gonna live my life the way I did before Astoria was murdered. We almost never talked, we shared nothing but a house. Unfortunately, her death won't change much."

"I disagree." Colin said firmly.

Draco's eyes narrowed in confusion, not following where Creevey was going.

"What do you mean ?" he asked, abashed.

Colin reached into his satchel and took a kind of plastic box out of it.

"What is this ?"

"Something I want to show you." Colin answered as he turned to video camera on, and selected the video he wanted to show Malfoy. He settled privacy spells around their table and pushed the camera to the Slytherin whose eyes widened when he saw the images. He stared the screen, then Colin took it back.

"I'll go forwards to my favourite moment. Look." he added as he gave the camera back to Malfoy.

The pale face of the man whitened even more, looking almost like an inferius.

"Where did you get that ?" he hissed though his face remained blank.

'It doesn't matter." Colin shrugged. "In your bedroom, actually, hidden behind a painting. I suppose your wife knew you would ask soon for a divorce and wanted every little thing she could get against you not to lose much."

"Alright, why are you showing me this ?" Malfoy snapped still keeping his composure.

"Oh, I'm disappointed, Mr Malfoy." Colin sneered. I would have thought that you would recognize blackmail when it's right under your nose."

"What do you want from me ? Money ?" he asked, a little calmer.

Colin laughed at the other's stupidity. Was money the only thing you could bargain for in a blackmail ?

"No, no it would be too classic, really. Besides I don't care about money, I have enough as it is. Not as much as you, but enough."

He took the camera and played with it in his hands, making sure Malfoy's eyes would stay on it, reminding him what he could lose.

"No, I want power and fame, recognition, really, quite simple."

"Power and fame ?" Malfoy repeated, incredulous.

"Yes, power and fame."

"How ? How can I get you power and fame, Creevey ? Besides, I believe you are already quite powerful, I mean, you can win a trial against Harry Potter and make him look like an idiot. That's power. And you're famous for that. Tomorrow, your face will be on the first page of every newspaper that exist in British wizarding world."

"This is not power enough for me, Malfoy. I want more and you can help me get it. And you're gonna do it, or else, I send this charming video to every newspaper that's gonna have my pictures on its front page tomorrow morning. I'm sure you don't really want people to know about that." he said tapping his index on the camera, making it clear of what '_that' _meant. "You are gonna get me on the most important and prestigious events of this society, I'll go with you, pretending that we became friends during the trial and that I helped you through your grief after your wife died and the stress of being accused of her murder. You're gonna introduce me to the most influential people there is. You're gonna help me get to the top, Malfoy."

He stared at the almost white-blond haired man, a storm in his grey eyes.

"What do you say ? Do you agree or don't you care if the world knows about this ?" he asked lifting the camera up in the air.

"Alright, I don't have much of a choice." Draco said, no emotion in the voice, the face blank.

"No you don't." Colin replied with a bright smile but a cold voice.

* * *

AN : Harry's back in the story ! And Oliver's kinda creepy. Well, completely, actually... What do you think of this chapter ? I'd really like to have feedback on this, it'd mean a lot, so please review !

And thanks for reading !


	5. Breakfast and shopping

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter

Thanks a lot for the reviews, it really means a lot !

* * *

Chapter 5 : Breakfast and shopping

Draco woke up with a start. He noticed that he was aroused like he was most times he woke up that way. But he also felt some kind of dread. He stayed still for some time, an arm over his eyes, trying to calm down and remember why he would feel apprehension like that, when he had had this amazing dream about Creevey.

_'Oh, right' _he thought as he remembered what happened the night before, when they went to dinner together to celebrate the end of the trial. Draco hadn't seen that one coming, Creevey blackmailing him, but the lawyer was right, he had no other choice than to go with it and accept the brown-eyed man's demands. Besides, it wasn't like it would be complicated to do.

Or maybe it would. You don't forge yourself a reputation and a name in the wizarding society in only a few months. It took years to Draco to regain the prestige he had lost during the war. But, of course, Colin had never been a Death Eater, he even fought during the Battle of Hogwarts, almost died, actually. And he already had a quite known name, with all the trials he had won for his clients. He had been on the front page of the Daily Prophet and other newspapers multiple times, always told to be an excellent lawyer, getting even better with time. At least he was sure to have a brilliant future at work.

No matter who Colin Creevey was in the society now, Draco would see how long it'll take to have him become influent and powerful. And he was gonna have to do it anyway, if he didn't want the video to go out. And he didn't want it to, that would be... He just couldn't let it happen.

Besides, helping the man getting to the top of the society meant that he will have to spend time with him, and that was something good for Draco. He could try and get the man to become more than false-friends, but true lovers, or just sexual partners. It was just lust between them, physical attraction. And Draco was sure Creevey was feeling it too.

And now that Creevey had shown this side of him, this manipulative side, Draco didn't know what to think anymore. He knew the mousy-blond man had the video since the first time he came to Malfoy Manor, and he had probably planned all this when they were working on Draco's defence. But even though he had felt angry when Colin showed him and told him he really was blackmailing him, he had to admit that he admired the man's cunning. His Slytherin side. And he also appreciated it, it was surprising to see a former Gryffindor behave like this.

And again it turned him on even more. Draco liked to know that Colin could be cunning and manipulative, that he had a strong personality and knew exactly what he wanted. And he was ambitious too, from what he asked of Draco.

And that was exactly the kind of people Draco was attracted to : the ones who knew what they wanted, and would do almost anything to get it.

And Creevey was much more than that. He was determined, just to remember the look he had in his eyes when he looked at Potter ready to wreck him made the blond man shudder, it was alluring.

He cast a Tempus Charm and realized that it was past eight. He decided to get up and get house-elves to cook him breakfast, before going to brew a few potions ha was running low of. He walked to the kitchen and was surprised to smell bacon being cooked already. As he entered the room, he found out why : Colin Creevey was standing before the stove, frying bacon, cooking eggs and keeping an eye on the toast so they wouldn't burn.

"What are you doing here ?" Draco asked lasciviously.

Colin turned around and just stared up and down at Malfoy before turning back to the stove.

"We have a busy day, today, so I came to have breakfast with you and explain what we're gonna do."

"Oh is that all ? I thought maybe you wanted something different..." Draco drawled, stepping closer to the man, staring at his arse that was clad in dark jeans, fitting him marvellously.

"Trust me, it's quite different from what you're expecting and even more from what you're wanting." Creevey replied icily, putting the bacon in a plate when it was cooked enough. He did the same with the scrambled eggs and got the toasts as well. He levitated everything to dispose them on the table where there already was butter, jams of different flavours, scones, and hot coffee and tea. Draco just stared at it all, not knowing what to say. It was pretty weird to have the other man making him breakfast like that, right after he announced him he was blackmailing him. He glanced at said man and smiled, when he saw the the three top buttons of his shirt were left open, revealing pale smooth skin.

"You know, when someone makes me breakfast, usually it's because we fucked the night before."

The lawyer just ignored him and sat down at the table, helping himself with eggs and toasts. Malfoy went to sit across from him, a little taken aback by the man's behaviour. Well, not the man's behaviour exactly, but the contradiction in it. He made him breakfast and was as cold as an icecap ? That's...

"So, why do you we have a busy day ?" he asked trying to ease the mood.

* * *

Colin looked up to Malfoy, relieved that he wasn't flirting anymore. He had thought that maybe the other man would stop doing it after he realized his former lawyer was blackmailing him, but of course, it was only wishful thinking...

But Colin was getting more uncomfortable each time they saw each other. He felt his attraction for the other man growing and it scared him to hell. Besides, he couldn't risk to jeopardize his plans sleeping with Malfoy, when he was just willing to use the man until he got what he wanted and then just stop talking to him to get rid of him. He really didn't want it to end like it did with Oliver, with the man stalking him for twelve years without ever thinking for once that Colin hated him more than anything and just wanted him to get lost. Well, he had even wished Wood would die, that's how much he couldn't stand the situation.

"We're going shopping, I want you to help me get more impressive robes as I know mine are not really made to attract attention. Then I want to go have lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, where everyone will be able to see us eating together. Of course, we won't pretend it is a date, we are just good friend, me being there for you after you lost your wife and even more importantly during the whole time it took to get you cleared. Then we'll see which events you'll take me to."

Draco stared at him with a blank face, keeping his mouth tightly shut so it wouldn't drop. The man really had gall.

"I supposed I'll have to pay for the robes ?" he said, his voice emotionless.

Colin snorted indignantly.

"I can pay myself, I don't want you to buy me anything with your money."

Malfoy smirk haughtily shaking his head as though Colin was an idiot and really slow to understand something quite simple. And the lawyer didn't like that at all.

"What ?" he snapped.

"Nothing. Just don't you think it would look suspicious that you drag me to chose robes for you and don't even pay for it. To most people, it would seem like I'm a friend helping you. But to those you want to impress, it will be too obvious. They'll know what you're trying to do."

"And how you paying will make it less suspicious ?" he asked, angrily.

"You're gonna have to pretend you don't enjoy it. That I'm the one who dragged you to go shopping to get you new robes and a more sophisticated and outstanding style because I couldn't stand to be seen with someone as commonly dressed as you."

He looked Colin up and down over the table.

"Though I got to admit that you are hot even in basic black robes. It doesn't do any wrong to your sex-appeal."

Colin growled, not flattered by his words, but getting angrier at the man with each moment Malfoy spent flirting. He stayed quiet, deciding to ignore the idiot.

"Usually when someone compliments you, it is only polite to say thank you and return a compliment." Malfoy said smiling seductively at the grumpy man.

"Fine, thank you, Malfoy. But I think I'd like you more gagged." he replied icily, dropping his fork loudly in his plate.

Malfoy's smirk only grew wider at those words.

"Oh, kinky, are we ? I didn't expect you to be, but I don't mind, really..."

Colin almost slapped himself at his stupidity. Why hadn't he thought how his words could be turned against him before speaking them ? He wanted to take Malfoy's head and push it in the man's plate, still full of bacon as he had helped himself a second time.

Colin just stood up and took his plate and cutlery to the sink to wash it. He stayed there for some time, not willing to face Malfoy. It was always the same inner struggle. He was attracted to Malfoy, but couldn't act on it. But it was hard to when the man was always making comments that made him feel this lust again, after spending years secluding himself and living like a monk to protect himself.

'_And others too...' _he thought bitterly.

* * *

_Colin was walking hand in hand with his boyfriend after a date in a restaurant. It was a nice evening, eating out with the man he might be falling in love with and then wandering around the town before going home, probably to have amazing sex. It was a really nice evening. The night was clear, though the downtown lights made it quite impossible to see the stars, but the moon was hanging in the sky, shining as bright as possible. It was quite warm even outside, being July._

_He and Brett, his boyfriend were talking about nothing in particular, just trivial things like work, food and when they could have an evening like that again. Colin felt good, with Brett's strong but thin hand in his, forgetting about everything else._

"_You know, I think you should get your hearing checked." Brett said, nudging him gently and teasingly._

"_Excuse-me ?" Colin replied a bit startled._

"_I've been talking to you for five minutes without you listening once." Brett chuckled. "What are you thinking about that you don't even listen to your handsome, clever, caring and amazing boyfriend ?"_

_Colin laughed, nudging Brett in the ribs with his elbow._

"_You can be so full of yourself..." _

"_But seriously, though, what's wrong ?" Brett asked as he stopped walking in the middle of an unlighted street._

_Colin smiled at the man, wrapping his arms around his waist to bring him closer to him and nuzzled his neck._

"_Nothing's wrong. Actually, I'm quite happy right now." he said softly, his breath ghosting over his boyfriend's lips, and felt him shudder._

_Colin and Brett tilted their head forwards at the same time, and their lips locked in a sweet and soft kiss. Colin melted as he felt Brett's tongue on his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He moaned, letting his man's tongue in, sliding his along it. _

_It was bliss. He was happy, there was no doubt. He knew he could finally start over after everything, the war, Oliver, his family... He could have a fulfilling and happy life._

_They kept kissing, keeping it slow but passionate, the mouths moving together in rhythm, their tongue dancing around each other. _

_Until he heard tires squealing on the asphalt. He barely had time to register what was happening before he plunged on the side, pulling on Brett's arm._

_It took him a moment to get his breath even and to open his eyes, scared of what he would see. He first glanced at the car, to see if he could see the driver's face and what he saw was blood curdling. Oliver was in the car, smirking, looking completely mad, his eyes bloodshot, sweating heavily. And then the car backed away and the tires squealed again as the car left the street at full speed. _

_Colin shook he said and turned to Brett. _

"_Oh my god ! Robert, call 999 ! Right now !" _

_Colin barely heard the steps rushing towards him, the hand on his shoulders as the woman tried to pull him away. All he saw was Brett's face, lifeless, completely still, blood coming out of his mouth. He couldn't move or say anything, he just stared desperately, trying to wake himself up from this nightmare and feel the sheets and blankets over him and Brett's arms around him._

_But he never woke up._

* * *

Colin's hands were shaking with anger and resentment. Both muggle police and Aurors came to the place of the accident, and the Muggle police took the description of Oliver that Colin gave them, but there was no chance they would ever find him as he was a wizard and only lived in the wizarding world. And the Aurors didn't believe him, said he was in shock, and imagined Oliver to be the one driving the car. And as there was no proof that it could have been him, they just closed the case.

"You're okay ?"

Colin was startled as he heard Malfoy's voice and felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What ?"

"Are you okay ? You look tense, I could help you with that, you kn_"

Colin felt anger, almost fry fill him. Why couldn't Malfoy just stop ? Leave him alone and just be resentful to be blackmailed and would do whatever Colin asks just because he has to. Of course he had considered that Malfoy might try something, but he hadn't thought that he would be so... That he wouldn't care at all.

Colin pushed him, wincing when a sudden pain shot in his leg, but smirking when he saw Malfoy being thrown several meters away.

"What do you think you're doing ?" he hissed at the Slytherin. "Stop doing that ! You have no right to... To come and try to seduce me that_"

"What, Creevey , I_"

"way, flirt with me so shamelessly and try to get in my head, and_"

He was pacing back and forth in front of the sink, his limp more pronounced in anger and distress. Draco was staring at him, taken aback by the man's sudden reaction to something he had done since they met here the first time, not knowing what to do. He just decided to wait for the man to calm down.

"You think because you're Draco Malfoy, great Draco Malfoy, former Death Eater, spending his life making up for that, doing all good and loved by most, you can do whatever you want with whoever you want, but mark my word, you fucking idiot" Colin said, turning a murderous glare at the other man. You won't have me ! Ever. So you stop now."

He stopped his pacing as soon as he stopped talking and went back to his chair, collapsing in it, not able to stand anymore, his head cradled in both hands. Malfoy was still staring at him, a strained expression on his face. He didn't know if it was better to just stay far way from the mad man, or go back to his chair, to keep up the pretence that this outburst didn't surprise him.

Colin was having difficulty breathing, the pain in his leg unbearable and the memory of Brett and his death still fresh and hurting him. He looked up at Malfoy and saw the blonde's face, his anger decreased. Sure he was tired of the man hitting on him, but he didn't know anything of... He just didn't know, and he wasn't responsible.

He calmed down more easily after that, and straightened up, looked at Malfoy who was still looking cautious not to do or say anything that might make Colin lose it again.

"Just, let's go shopping." Colin said, his voice shaky.

* * *

Oliver was admiring the naked figure in the mirror. It was perfect. Tall and only muscles, dark skin, tanned from the time spent in the sun and those potions he drank, this hairless chest, this glorious penis, long and thick. No wonder he was so famous. He was, after Colin of course, the most perfect human body there ever was on the earth. That's why Colin deserved him. And that's why Oliver deserved Colin more than anyone else.

They were meant to be. He just knew it and believed it as much as he believed it when Colin woke up in his arms when Oliver was carrying him to the Great Hall when he thought the teenage boy had died in the Battle. When he saw those big brown eyes, warm and addictive, flutter open to lay on him, he knew they were made for each other.

He stepped closer to his huge mirror and made his biceps twitch, huffed his chest and tilted his head up. He was one of the most famous Quidditch player, even now, at thirthy-six, he was better than ever. He knew just how much people loved him and admired him, and he revelled in it.

A tap on his window informed him that an owl was there to deliver the Daily Prophet. He took the money he needed and went to get the newspaper. What he saw on the front page brought a huge bright and proud smile to his face. It was an article about Malfoy's trial and how Colin got him cleared.

Oliver was completely hard only reading about how Colin had seemed to direct this trial as he wished, ridiculing Potter and the Aurors. He remembered the determined gleam he had in the eye the day before, how he wanted to destroy Potter. It had been so hot he had to wank several times to be spent enough not to be able to be aroused by it, his cock an angry red from all the stroking.

And yet, here he was, the next morning, rock hard again. There was a picture of Colin on the page, next to the article, but he was next to Malfoy, and there was a picture of Potter too, Oliver knew it wouldn't do. He got up and went to pick up the photo that was on his nightstand, and came back in front of the mirror, sitting down.

He stared at the picture, one of Colin after they had broken up, in the street, looking lost and depressed. Oliver knew it was because they were apart, but Colin had thought it would be better for them not to be together. Of course, their relationship was so intense, he understood his blonde lover could be scared by it. He just wished he would see there was nothing to fear, because it was meant to be.

He was contemplating his handsome soulmate, needing him, his touch. He looked up in the mirror and noticed how red his cock was, yearning to be touch. He brought his hand to it, stroking it slowly, looking down at the Colin on the photo.

"Oh, shit babe !" he moaned.

He pumped harder on his shaft, tighter, rolling on his back, still facing the mirror. He could see Colin naked body even without the photograph, knew every detail. He imagined that wicked tongue on the head of his cock, licking it, then the vein on the underside, making him thrust his hips. He saw Colin's pink lips around the length, making small wet noises as he sucked on it, harder and harder with no gag reflex, taking him all in, the few inches left in his fist, stroking roughly.

Oliver stroked harder, moaning louder and louder.

"Oh fuck, Colin, this is so good ! This is – it's oh !"

He looked in the mirror but didn't see his own hand around his shaft, but Colin's arse bumping up and down, furiously riding his cock. The rhythm of his hand faster and faster.

"Ugh, Oh god, ooh babe !" he growled, like an angry and hungry lion.

He rolled over on his knees, imagining himself fucking Colin's hole, thrusting again and again, making the smaller man lose control with each stroke on his prostate. He rutted in his hand, his hips losing rhythm, with jerky hard thrusts. He imagined Colin moaning, calling out his name, and '_Faster, Oliver, harder." S_o he did. He remembered Colin shaking violently, his scream of pleasure and how tight he had felt, clamping around him furiously as he came on his sheets, Oliver's cock in his hot and so tight and willing arse.

"Ugh ooh, Colin !"

With that memory and a last sharp pull on his penis, he came hard, unable to contain his cry, or his animalistic growls as he kept rutting against his hand, scraping his knees on the floorboards until he couldn't and fell down on the floor, panting, still moaning Colin's name.

* * *

Colin and Draco were in Madam Malkin's shop, the older blonde choosing robes for the other to try. Madam Malkin's looking at them amused. The lawyer seem to sulk while the healer was having fun, at first trying to force Creevey to put on robes he knew the man wouldn't like or that would made him look like a clown.

Malfoy had to admit that he wasn't really pretending to have fun, he really enjoyed this shopping trip, as he could tease the other man, even though he hadn't attempted again to seduce him, not wanting to do a remake of the scene that took place in his kitchen.

He had wondered what could have caused the man to lose his nerve like that. He knew it wasn't only his flirting, or he would have burst out before. And it was weird, because Draco thought that he would not care about it, and only think that it was none of his business and that Creevey would just have to deal with it on his own, and yet, here he was, trying to make him feel better or at least forget what happened, trying to please him with beautiful robes that made him look like a prince.

The mousy-blond haired man was now wearing ice blue robes, fitting him closely, but not to much, with silver embroideries on the wrist of the sleeves and the collar. He had to admit, that it was totally different from his simple black robes, but not in a bad way. Of course it would take some time to get use to the colours Malfoy had chosen for him, Colin didn't even understand why, but he liked what the man had chose for him after he stopped trying to make him look like Fudge when he was minister.

"Madam Malkin ? Could you shorten the sleeve, they're a little too long, but other than that don't you think they are perfect for him and that he looks fetching ?"

The tailor chuckled, unable to stop herself at the look Creevey sent Malfoy when he said that. He had glared at the man but looked pleased at the same time, and the blend of the two expression was quite fun to watch, especially when Draco had only smiled innocently at the lawyer.

"Of course, Mr Malfoy." she smiled warmly at him. "If you could please take it off, Mr Creevey."

Colin took it off and turned around, his back to the mirror he was standing in front of, to find Malfoy holding out another set of robes for him to try. These ones were were a warm beige, quite simple, but there was just a golden lining, bringing an elegant touch to them.

Colin took them and went to the fitting room. When he came out, he noticed that Malfoy and Madam Malkin weren't there anymore, but had gone back to look for other robes. The tailor was surely having a great day, having the very pale blond ready to buy a half a dozen of robes for the lawyer.

"_were all wrong. I'm glad that you've been cleared, Mr Malfoy. I couldn't believe you had killed your wife." Madam Malkin was saying as they came back towards Colin when they saw him outside the fitting room. "It must have been a horrible time for you, with your wife... And being accused and the trial." She added, looking sadly at the man, a hand on his arm.

Draco gave her a small smile, and looked up at Colin. His eyes widen a little as he took the man appearance. He was...

"Well, I had someone to help me get through all this. If there's one good thing that came out of all this, it's meeting Colin again. He became one of the closest people I've ever had, I could always count on him. And I'm glad to say that is because we become friends, and not only because he was my lawyer and therefore I way paying him." he joked, putting his hand on Madam Malkin's that was still on his arm. She smiled warmly at him and then at Colin.

"Those are great on you, Mr Creevey, you look amazing. The colour really brings out your eyes and I think that they quite fit the personality you're said to have." the woman said, going to stand behind him to make his face the mirror, adjusting the robes where it needed to be.

Colin narrowed his eyes at that. '_The personality he was said to have ? Really ? She really wants to make the best out of Malfoy and I shopping here...'_

"It does." Malfoy whispered, hoping the others didn't hear him. '_Simple and quiet, but powerful and rich at the same time.'_

The contradictions in Colin were making Draco even more interested in the man, always wondering what he would learn next about him. And it didn't help to stay indifferent to him when the robes were indeed bringing out those wonderful brown eyes marvellously, waisted, showing his slim body.

"Mr Malfoy ?"

Draco stopped himself from jumping when he heard his name.

"Yes ?"

"Mr Creevey said he was keeping this one." the tailor said, looking at him curiously. "He asked you if you had other robes for him to try on."

"Yes, here you go." he said, giving Creevey a set of grey robes, noticing the man was smirking at him as if he knew exactly what he had been thinking.

* * *

They had left the shop with eight robes for Colin and Draco had decided to buy two for himself after seeing so many he liked and wanted. He looked at the man walking beside him, looking calm as ever. It was hard to believe that he had pushed Draco out of anger a few meters away from him at breakfast.

They were heading to the Leaky Cauldron to have lunch. It was almost one o'clock, they knew there would a crowd in the pub, but it was better than going back to the Manor and come back here after. They had shrunk their packages before leaving the tailor's shop so they were not an inconvenience for the men.

When they entered the Leaky Cauldron most faces turned to look at them, curious. With every stare on them, they went to the most secluded table, which wasn't that much secluded, everyone could see them, and some even hear them and Hannah Abbot came to take their order.

"What would you like, gentlemen ?" she asked kindly, a genuine smile on her face.

"A butterbeer, please." Colin said.

"The same."

"Would you like to eat ?"

"Yes, please. I would like roast chicken and fries." Draco asked Hannah before turning to Colin to wait for him to order too. But the man was staring at him, eyebrows raised, incredulous.

"I'll have chicken too, but a salad with it, please. How many vials of your potion to keep fit do you have drink every month ?" he added when the waitress had left.

"Excuse me ?" asked Draco, surprised and a little indignant.

"You don't do sports and you eat fries ?"

"Well, it's not like I eat fries that often. Besides, you can't take the potions to much when you don't need it for medical reason, it can have disastrous effects on your body. If you take too much for too long, you can look like this huge green monster from the muggle world, you know ? I don't remember his name. Anyway, you don't turn green, but you look like a huge monster. And you sweat a lot too, really that's disgusting, and we only tried on mice."

"Really ?"

"Yeah, it was horrible, they looked like they warrior mice, ready to take over a cheese dairy."

"Colin !" said a cheerful, but low voice.

Oliver Wood was making his way towards their table, wearing his Quidditch team jersey, showing all of his teeth in a good imitation of Lockhart's smile. Malfoy smirked when he remembered where their former teacher ended.

"What are you doing ? It's great to see you !" he exclaimed, taking a chair from a nearby table to sit next to the younger man, who looked down at his hands and went completely still.

Draco didn't know what to do. The Quidditch player seemed genuinely happy to see the lawyer, but the latter looked like he just wanted to disappear or at least run far away from the brunette. One glance from Creevey was all it took for him to make a decision.

"Can't you see we're having a private lunch, Wood." he said politely, but cursing the man in his head.

"And can't you see that I'm talking to Colin and not you." the man hissed back.

"Is there anything wrong ?" asked Hannah

"No." growled Wood.

"Yes. This man is bothering us."

Abbot looked between the two man and glanced at Colin who looked lost in this thoughts, but was really just trying not to get involved. He wanted Oliver gone, of course, but he didn't want him to get angry. He didn't want to make a scene in the Leaky Cauldron. In front of his office, it was fine, it was a muggle neighbourhood, no one would see it, but here in the entrance to Diagon Alley.

"I think you should go, Mr Wood." said Abbot firmly.

"I don't think so_"

"You go now or I won't let you come in ever again."

The Quidditch player stood up angrily, rattling the chair on the floor, drawing attention to their table, looked around and left, glaring murderously at Malfoy before going through the doorway.

"Here are your lunch, gentlemen, I'm bringing you your drink right away." the woman said as though nothing had happened.

After she came back with their drink, both men starting eating silently, until Malfoy got tired of ignoring it.

"What was that with Wood ?"

Colin glared at him, proving him that he had touched a raw nerve.

"Nothing."

"Come on, Creevey, we had to pretend to be friends, right ?"

"Pretend, Malfoy, doesn't mean that I have to talk to you about my life." he replied icily.

"You could give me that for helping you get more powerful and influential in this society." he said, playing with his glass of butterbeer, not sure he had said the right thing.

"What you get for helping me get more powerful and influential in this society is my word that I won't send or talk about the video I found in your bedroom. That's what blackmail is all about."

"Fine, don't talk, keep it all to yourself until you have another outburst like this morning, I don't give a shit."

"Are you done ?" asked Creevey ignoring his remark and pointing to the almost empty plate in front of Malfoy.

"Yeah, I'm done."

"Then we'll just go back to yours and talk about the events you're gonna take me to." starting to stand up.

"You know I could change the wards so you won't be able to get in my house." Malfoy said with a voice mocking anger.

"If you change your wards, then you won't like tomorrow newspapers' front page." Colin replied matter-of-factly.

* * *

AN : Does anyone have an idea of what might be in the video Colin use to blackmail Draco ?

I hope you liked this chapter ! Please review !


	6. New Year's Eve at the Ministry

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 6 : New Year's Eve at the Ministry

Colin was at home, working on a case the trial date was coming soon, but he couldn't focus on it. All he could think about was Draco Malfoy. The blackmail and how Malfoy had really turned it to his advantage. The man had showed another side of his personality since the day they went shopping. He was more himself surely since then.

They had been to Diagon Alley several times in the few weeks since he started blackmailing Malfoy, and the man had let some comments slip when he met someone he knew in the street. Like a member of the DMLE, that Malfoy described as a Muggle-raised idiot who couldn't even figure out how to use his wand, or a shopkeeper, a muggleborn, that he called a stupid mudblood, not even caring to see Colin's reaction to those words.

Colin didn't know what to think of all this. He didn't really care, the man had grown up thinking all those things, of course there would still be those kind of thoughts going through his head, and even if it had offended him, it wouldn't have stopped him from going through with with plan. He had already met several people he wanted to meet and was eager to be able to talk to them again.

Colin didn't really care about that, however he hated how the man had taken the flirting to a new level. The man was more touchy and always standing closer to him. It was making him cramped, he didn't like how Malfoy thought he could do this and bear no consequences. The hands on his back or his knee were making him more and more nervous around the man, though he knew he was still attracted to the man. How could he not when he knew what those clothes he wore hid ?

He was glad that there was a Ministry event the next day, for the new year. It was an important event, most important people would be here as well as almost all people working at the Ministry and their family, almost the whole british wizarding community will attend, the ceremony taking place in the atrium at the Ministry, to fit everyone in. He had planned to meet Malfoy here, at his own flat to get ready for the night, Malfoy helping him choose the robes he will wear. He just hoped the older man wouldn't try anything.

Once Colin had been in Flourish and Blotts, looking through the books to see if there was anything interesting, and Malfoy had sneaked up on him, pressing himself behind him, his robes hiding the hand that was on Colin's arse, feeling him as much as he could before the lawyer turned around, stared coldy at him and left without saying a word. But what angered Colin the most wasn't the fact that Malfoy had done that, but the way he had felt that right, in his bed, thinking of the moment. How turned on he had been when he remembered the feeling of Malfoy's breath on his neck, his hand on his bum. That was what made him mad, that he couldn't control his body's reaction over the man's attempts to seduce him.

He had to admit that it had been a long time now since he had last been with anyone and he understood that his body was craving for another human's touch, actually even his own touch, sometimes. But he couldn't accept that it was Malfoy that was inducing all those reactions. And why would he try to get him to have sex with him if he thought he was just a _Mudblood_ like all other person whose parents aren't magical ?

And here was another source of anger. He didn't understand. And that was something he hated. He had to be in control. How was he suppose to live his life properly if he was not in control ? And to have control, you have to understand. So he couldn't control what was happening with Malfoy. And his body was reminding him that more and more often lately.

Though he was glad that even if he wasn't able to stop the heat in his groin each time Malfoy was closer than was proper, lightly gripping his thigh, he could still control his expressions, his face. And he was proud to be able to say that he never failed to keep it blank each time Malfoy tried to raise a feeling, any feeling, lust or anger, since the first morning after the trial. And he firmly intended to keep it that way.

_'Get in touch with powerful and influential people, become and of them and get the hell away from Malfoy.' _That was his plan. And he was damned if he wasn't gonna go through with it.

* * *

The sun was getting up in the sky, the light was coming through the blinds on the windows. Oliver was lying on his bed, feeling a bit down, after the drugs he had taken the night before was almost gone from his blood. He felt cold, too, being the end of December, new year's eve. He got up slowly and put on a jumper above his pyjamas, and went to the kitchen to get coffee. He looked at the newspaper that was still lying on the table and saw once again a picture of Colin, standing close to Draco Malfoy.

He stared at the picture and saw that his love wasn't feeling comfortable those close the the other man. He was glad to see that Colin was still not at ease around any man other than Oliver. He knew they were meant for each other and of course Colin knew, even subconsciously that it wasn't right for him to be with anyone else.

That's when Oliver realized that he wasn't feeling as down as before. Thinking of Colin made him feel better even without drugs. Maybe he could try to stop taking drugs for Colin, and it'll be easier for them, and his love will come back to him. That's all he wanted. He had the job he has always dreamed of, the fame he wanted, all his life lacked for now was love, being with his soul-mate. And he now knew a way to get it, so he'll do it. He'll stop taking drugs.

He went to his kitchen cupboard where he kept his drugs. He first took all the potions that were there and emptied them in the sink, one by one, feeling relieved with each vial contents being poured in the grey inox. After almost fifteen minutes spent on the potions, he took all the herbs and powders that he had and burnt them in the sink, the flames getting higher and higher, just like Colin's love for him would do when the younger man will see what Oliver did for him.

He washed all the ashes that were left in the sink with water and went to his living-room, where he knew there were parchment, quills and ink. He would sent a letter to Colin. He would ask him to come and spend the day with him. He knew it would be hard, and he wanted – needed – the support of the man he loved .

He entered the room and heard the synthetic noise that came from between the couch's cushions. He ran to it and took the cell phone that was still ringing, and realized that he was late for his training session with his team. He answered the phone.

"Hey, Wood ! What are you doing ?" he heard his trainer yell at him, not sounding please one bit. "Where are you ?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I can't come today, I'm not feeling very well, I know I wouldn't be any good for the team practice." he said, trying to sound sick.

His trainer sighed in the phone and Oliver heard him curse under his breath.

"Fine, but just for one day, Wood. You better be here tomorrow."

The tonality was all that could be heard after that. Oliver was feeling good. He had the whole day without anyone coming here, except for Colin, once he'll know that he needs him. Maybe they would even go together to the Ministry event that was taking place that night.

He looked at the phone still in his hand and realized that he still had Colin's phone number registered in it. He called Colin, listened to the beep that echoed again and again until he heard Colin's voice ask him to leave a message. He didn't want Colin to hear his voice, how eager to see him he sounded. He didn't want to scare him away, so he decided to text him.

_Hi, Colin ! I know you said it would be better to stay away from each other for now, but I need you right now. I've decided to stop the drugs, and I need your support. I think for you I can make it, I can be better for you, so please, come as soon as you can, Love, Oliver_

Now, Oliver would just have to wait for him.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, as high as it could get. It was around 1pm and Oliver was lying on his bed, sweating like he never had, feeling hotter than he's ever been. He took his jumper off, barely sitting up to do so, collapsing on the covers as soon as he was free of the wool that burnt him.

Colin still wasn't here and Oliver was starting to feel worried about him. What if something happened to him ? Surely he would know, he would feel something ? What if he hadn't been urgent enough in his texts ? He had sent him around six or seven texts since this morning and Colin still hasn't answered. There had to be a good reason why.

He checked his phone again, mentally willing the younger man to answer him, to lift the weight of worry off his chest. No message. He sighed, feeling the tears threatening to appear in his eyes. It was getting harder and harder to fight the urge to leave his house and get drugs. He needed them, his whole body was aching for it, shaking more and more as the hours passed.

He decided that he should send another text to Colin. Maybe he hadn't heard the others.

_Come on, love, please, come here, I really need you, babe, I can't do it without you..._

* * *

It was now around 4:30pm, and still nothing from Colin. Oliver was shaking violently now, his forehead wet from the sweat, his cheeks were wet from tear tracks. He was feeling as low as he had right after the war, when he couldn't even stop crying everyday, feeling like he would never be able to stand again.

He was feeling even hotter, his pyjamas were drenched with sweat. He took them off and was now only in briefs. His sheets were all sticky from dirt and sweat, but he didn't want to change them, didn't have the will nor the energy. He wouldn't even be able to stand on his feet, his legs shaking like branches in the middle of a storm.

_'You know you want drugs, Oliver, that's the only way you'll feel better...' _

He couldn't stop the voices that got into his head some time after the sun was covered by dark heavy clouds., screaming at him that he had to take them, he couldn't stay that way.

'_Why would Colin want someone who can only spend the day shaking in his bed, getting the sheets all filthy ?'_

Even the thought of Colin wasn't helping much anymore. The man hadn't left any message or called, and of course he hadn't come. Why ?

_Where the fuck are you ?_

Oliver was getting angry. He needed Colin, and he didn't understand how his love could not come here to help him. Had he been the other way around he would have rushed at Colin's flat and spent the day taking care of him. He was all he cared about, the only person he'd ever want to spend his life with, the only one he'd ever love.

And now he was mad at himself for the text he just sent to the blonde.

_I'm sorry, love, please I need you, it hurts like hell, I need you _

* * *

"Creevey, your pus stick think is calling again." Malfoy said entering Colin's bedroom, holding the cell phone in his hand as though it was gonna bite his fingers off.

"It's 'plastic' and it's not calling, it's ringing." Colin replied taking the phone from the other blond's hands.

Oliver again... Why couldn't the man just leave him alone ? As though he hadn't hurt Colin enough yet ! And he even dared say it was the other way around, that it was Colin who was hurting him. And how could he think even after all those years being rejected by the lawyer that he still had a chance to get him ? Especially after he didn't pay for killing Brett ?

And what the hell was he talking about, quitting drugs for him ? What the fuck was wrong with the man ?

"Yeah." Malfoy's voice woke him from his thoughts. "The beast in the living-room is glowing again..."

"You mean the TV ?" he asked amused at the Pureblood's ignorance.

"Whatever. I don't care about those stupid devices made by those stupid muggles. Especially when it bothers me with all the noises !" the white-blond said vehemently.

"Then just turn it off." Colin said matter-of-factly, knowing it'll annoy the other man.

"Hilarious, Creevey." he said sarcastically. "Like I'd know how to. I think I'd rather stay here and watch you choose what you'll wear tonight anyway."

Colin fought the urge to grunt in annoyance. The man was stubborn, really.

"Aren't you supposed to help me with that, actually ?" he asked still facing away from him, going through his wardrobe.

"But you have to learn, Colin. What will happen once you throw me away because I won't be of any use to you anymore and that you still don't know how to dress properly ?"

Colin sighed. He was right, but that didn't mean he had any desire to be mocked at tonight, especially after spending the day receiving texts from Wood, fucking with his mind. As if the guy would ever be able to quit drugs... And even if he did, how could he expect Colin to just go back to him to play the happy couple... Everything he took since the war really fucked his brain. If he ever had one in the first place.

"Fine." he said, going back to his more urgent problem. "What about those ones ?"

He took some robes from his wardrobe and laid it on the bed, where Malfoy was now sitting, his back leaned on the headboard. The blond man stared at the clothe, not letting anything show on his features about what he thought of the blue robes.

"It's a good choice, but not the best you could make." he simply said, his voice flat, denying any clue to Colin.

But Colin remembered something then. He remembered the way the blond man had looked at him at Madam Malkin's shop when he tried on the beige robes, with golden linings. He took those ones out, and put it over the blue robes, closely watching the man's reaction at the sight of this choice. And he wasn't disappointed. Something flashed in his eyes, but unfortunately it was gone almost as soon as it appeared. But he knew it had been there, and that was all that mattered.

If Malfoy was going to keep playing games with him, then he should play to.

* * *

Draco stared at the robes lying on Creevey's bed. They were the perfect choice for the night. And for the man. He couldn't help but wondered if the man had noticed at the shop his reaction to him wearing those robes and chose them because of that. It couldn't be, of course, it was just wishful thinking.

At least now he was sure that the man was single, and that Wood wouldn't be a threat. He had come several times to Creevey's flat since the lawyer started blackmailing him and he had looked for all the signs that would indicate he had a girlfriend, or boyfriend and found nothing.

And for the Quidditch player, he had read the messages the man had sent to Colin all day and watched closely to the younger blonde's reaction to them.

_Where the fuck are you ?_

And a few seconds later another one came.

_I'm sorry, love, please I need you, it hurts like hell, I need you _

Draco had first been taken aback by the weird noise coming from this plastic box. But after it stopped making that horrible noise, he went to it and pressed the first button he found. The device had lighten up and the message was written on the screen or whatever it was called. When he read the message and realized it was from Oliver, he didn't know what to think of it. He read the whole conversation, or more like monologue that took place since the morning.

_Hi, Colin ! I know you said it would be better to stay away from each other for now, but I need you right now. I've decided to stop the drugs, and I need your support. I think for you I can make it, I can be better for you, so please, come as soon as you can, Love, Oliver_

Was the man saying the truth ? Did Colin really thought that they should stay away from each other _only_ for now. Has there ever been anything between the two ? He couldn't remember.

_I've decided to stop the drugs for you. _There was an interesting part. Wood was addicted to drugs ? No wonder he looked so sweaty and pale the time he saw him outside of Colin's office building. And now he had this knowledge, which kind of pleased him. If he had to, he could use that against the man and destroy his career, even though at thirty-six, he was almost done with Quidditch, it didn't mean it wouldn't ruin his reputation.

_'Hey love ! I'm holding on and still waiting for you, eager to see you soon, babe'_

_'Hi babe, I don't know if you had my other texts, so I'm trying again. Please, come as soon as you can, I need you'_

Draco could feel the man slipping from it's happiness state at the thought of quitting drugs to concern about why Creevey didn't answer his texts or simply went to him. But it became even worse after that, the fourth message he sent was like the third : _'Babe, I hope there's nothing wrong going on with you that keeps you from coming here, love you'. _However the fifth one was more desperate like they were all after that.

_'Fuck, why aren't you coming, I need you here, please love, come quick.'_

_'Please, Colin, I need you here, I don't think I can do it without you, I'm trying really hard, but without you beside me it's so much harder, please babe'_

_'Come on, love, please, come here, I really need you, babe, I can't do it without you...'_

Draco kind of felt sorry for the man. He was clearly aching for Creevey and hurting from the lack of drugs. But he knew that he must have done something big to Creevey if the man just decided to ignore him. And pretend that everything was alright when he let Draco in. And it was all the better for the healer, as it meant that Colin was all his to have.

And here he was watching the robes the man had chosen for the ball that night, already feeling tired of lusting after the man without having any relief.

"So what do you think of those ?" Creevey asked when Draco didn't answer.

"That's it. Good work, Creevey." He replied, his voice hoarse.

Colin nodded, took the robes and headed to his bathroom to get changed. He had showered before, surely to avoid any comments Draco would have said watching the man going there, or while he was naked. Malfoy just stared at him, or more accurately his arse, and then waited, still waiting on the bed, trying to calm himself so he wouldn't show anything once the other man returned to the bedroom.

When he saw him stepping through the doorway, he looked up and felt saliva fill his mouth. Damn, how was he supposed to spend the night beside the man when he was looking so fucking hot. Not that the robes were indecent or inappropriate, but it showed everything about his personality that Malfoy had to admit he appreciated despite him being a muggle-born, or even a Gryffindor. And of course, it let see his lean body, and firm arse too. It was only a bonus.

Creevey didn't pay any attention to him, instead he picked up the blue robes that were still on the bed and went to put it away in the wardrobe. Draco quietly got up and went to stood behind the other blonde. He softly blew on Creevey's neck before putting his hands on his hips, bringing him closer.

"Malfoy." Colin warned as the older man pressed his lips to his neck. "Malfoy, stop."

But Draco didn't stop, he moved his hands to Colin's abdomen, barely brushing his groin, before he stroked his chest, bringing him even closer. The lawyer, despite how much he wanted to move stood still, not willing to give the other man any excuse to do more than what he was already doing.

"You stop right now." he said sternly, cursing himself for playing with the man.

Not that he was really against the other man touching him. It felt good, actually to be held like that. He just didn't want to have to deal with everything that came after the pleasant part.

"Make me." Malfoy replied before latching his lips on his earlobe, nipping it gently. "You knew exactly what it'd do to me, right ?"

Colin didn't answer, but Draco knew he was right from the way he tensed in his arms. He shifted behind the younger man, letting him feel his arousal. He wasn't disappointed when he heard the gasp that left Creevey's lips at that moment, confirming to him that the man was just hiding his attraction.

"We have to go, or we'll be unfashionably late." Creevey said, disentangling himself from the healer's arms and leaving the bedroom.

Malfoy stayed planted there, not knowing what really happened, taken aback by how quickly the other man had left, just like that, but sure that one day, he'll finally have him.

* * *

_Why are you hurting me like that ? _

Oliver was sobbing in his pillow, aching everywhere, his all body itching to take his drugs. He needed them, now more than he needed Colin. Why didn't he come ? Why was he torturing him like that ? Why couldn't he stop feeling scared of their feelings and the power of their love and just go on with it ?

He sobbed loudly again, unable to breath normally. He wanted Colin so much, he didn't know if the aching was for the drugs or for Colin himself. He was sure that Colin's game with Malfoy was only to make him jealous so he would claim him again. Maybe Colin needed to be reassured that Oliver hadn't forgotten him after those years spent apart. He had always tried to sound laid-off and cool with the way they were each time they talked for the twelve years that had passed since Colin broke off with him. But maybe Colin needed to remember how much Oliver loved him.

'_You have to take drugs, Oliver, how can you get up and claim Colin, if you can't even stand on your legs because you haven't taken your drugs ?'_

He sat up in his bed. The voices were right, he had to take drugs, he had to if he wanted to go to the Ministry event, and get Colin to talk to him and convince him to give the both of them a second chance.

He tried to get up but collapsed on the floor.

"You better be worth it, Colin." he muttered, angrily, his fall not easing the ache of his muscles and bones. "God, how can I say that, of course, he'll be worth it, it's Colin, Oliver ! Just go on..."

He crawled on the floor to his bathroom and dragged himself up in the shower so he good clean himself from all the filth and sweat that accumulated on his skin during the day. He did it as quickly as he could, never ceasing to think of Colin, and how good it'll feel to be able to talk to him tonight.

"Fuck, Colin, what are you doing to me ?"

He got out of the shower and hauled in clothes as fast as possible, and got out of the house, apparating to Knockturn Alley. He went to look for the man who usually sold him what he wanted and found him quickly, near Borgin and Burke. Like always he was wearing black robes, the hood low on his head, hiding his eyes.

"The usual, please." he asked, his voice only a whisper, not able to speak louder.

"Do you have money ?"

He searched in his pocket and finally found some galleons at the bottom of the robes he was wearing, the coins having dropped from a whole in the pocket. He handed them and as the man took them, he handed Oliver the drugs he wanted. He want to a dark alley, away from everyone else.

As soon as drugs flowed in his blood, he couldn't help the sigh of relief that escape his lips. Of course he felt better now, why would he ever think that he'd be better off without the drugs ? Now he could go find Colin and finally tell him how much he loves him.

"You'll be mine tonight, Colin."

* * *

The atrium was richly decorated. The Ministry had obviously regained his power and magnificence since the end of the war. The walls were a brilliant imitation of shining ice, the ceiling bearing icicles. Ice was actually everywhere, matching the time of the year, though the golden touches reminded that it wasn't just some time during winter, but a time to celebrate the new year that was coming sooner and sooner. It reminded Draco of the Yule Ball at Hogwarts, during the Triwizard Tournament. He wondered if the other man had been able to go. It was mostly unlikely.

Colin was glad he was wearing the beige robes and not the ice blue ones, he would have just disappeared in the décor wearing them. He glanced at the man beside him. He still was a bit baffled at the man's behaviour at his flat. He just wanted the man to be uncomfortable all night, not try to jump on him. Well, now he knew and wouldn't make the same mistake again, that was the only perks of what happened. Besides how good it had felt when Malfoy was touching him, and kissing his skin.

_'Don't !' _Colin slightly shook his head and followed Malfoy who was heading towards the middle of the room, where all the people he wanted Colin to meet were. As soon as they reached the bar that was the closer to where they wanted to be, they were accosted by a large greying haired man, flanked by a not much thinner wife. They seemed to be warm people, kind and friendly.

"Mr Malfoy, it's very nice to see you ! I was glad to hear that you haven't been judged guilty of your wife's murder, it would have been tragic to see an innocent man sent to this horrible and inhuman place that stands for our prison." the man said, shaking hands with the healer.

"Thank you, Mister Dawes. I'm glad that people saw the truth in what I was saying. And I'm pleased to see you tonight, too. And Mrs Dawes, you are beautiful as ever."

The woman blushed while Malfoy kissed her hand, smiling brightly at the compliment.

"Please, let me introduce you my former lawyer and now friend, Mr Creevey. Colin, here are Mr and Mrs Dawes. Mr Dawes works at the Ministry as the head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr Creevey." said Mr Dawes enthusiastically, holding out his hand, which Colin took.

"Pleasure's mine, sir. Madam." he said turning to kiss Mrs Dawes's hand too.

"It's nice to meet the man who saved Mr Malfoy from a very dark fate, sir."

"Oh, well, I'm sure anyone else would have been able to convince the jury to clear him, as he was innocent."

"You're too modest, Mr Creevey. From what I've heard from some Wizengamot members that were present at the trial, Potter tried everything to get our favourite healer in Azkaban, completely convinced he had indeed killed his wife."

"Everyone makes mistake, unfortunately. At least, this one didn't have any consequences." Colin replied.

"And that is thanks to you, Mr Creevey." Mrs Dawes said, a gentle smile on the lips. "I'm sorry, gentlemen, but our son is here, we should go meet him, Robert."

"Right, congratulations again. I hope to see you again soon. Have a nice evening. Mr Malfoy, maybe we could take about that project at St Mungo's that you have for the children's ward."

"It'd be lovely, sir." Draco replied, nodding his head once, then turned to Colin as soon as they were out of hearshot. "Dawes is someone you need to know and to be liked by. He takes part in most decision made by the government. He's also one of the wealthiest wizard living in the country. He's donated around twenty-five percent of the money the hospital received this year. So, he may be a bloody mudblood, doing everything he can to protect muggles, and helping other mudbloods to feel comfortable while integrating the wizarding world, but he's important to have on your side."

* * *

Oliver was watching Colin from across the room. He couldn't help but feel the anger overtake him when he saw him once again standing next to Draco Malfoy, quite close again while talking with diverse people from the Ministry or other. How could he seem to be so fine and calm when Oliver had sent him all those distressed texts asking for him ? Did he mean nothing to the lawyer anymore ?

He moved closer to where they were talking to the Minister himself and his heart skipped a beat when he heard Colin's voice. He couldn't make out what he was saying yet, but he didn't like the look Malfoy gave him then. The desire he saw in them disgusted him. The fucking ponce was lusting after his love.

"I'm glad to see what you've done of your life, Mr Creevey. To be such a successful lawyer at such a young age is very impressive. And it is even more when we know all you went through during the war and after the Finale Battle. You must be really proud of yourself." Shacklebolt was saying.

"Thank you, sir. It wasn't easy at first, but, we all had to move on, eventually."

"Right. Well, it was nice to meet you, Mr Creevey. And always a pleasure to see you, Draco." the Minister bid his goodbyes and left the two other men by themselves.

Oliver looked at them, at Colin and we was reminded of another Ministry event he attented a long time ago. But then he had gone with Colin, when everything was right for them.

* * *

"_Come on, Oliver, we're gonna be late !" Colin called him from the room that was the kitchen and living room, where the entrance door was. _

_Oliver was still in the bedroom getting ready, willing to look his best, so every eyes would be on the both of them._

"_Well, you can come and help me, babe." he replied._

_He heard footsteps behind him and knew his lover had joined him. _

"_What's wrong ? Why aren't you dressed up already ?" Colin asked, sighing in slight annoyance._

"_You know you're too cute for me to resist when you're like that ?" Oliver asked him, ignoring the robes the blonde was handing him._

"_Come on, Oliver, put this on and let's go." he said, smiling despite himself._

_Oliver hold out his hand and Colin met his to give him the robes. But the older man's hand went over the robes and clasped the law student's wrist, bringing him gently closer to himself, claiming his lips in a gentle kiss that quickly grew more and more passionate, the both of them moaning loudly until Oliver took Colin's robes off him. _

"_Wait." Colin panted. "We don't have time."_

"_We can make it, then." he said going down on his knees, kissing Colin's shaft as soon as he had gotten it out of the man's briefs. _

_He took the head in his mouth and sucked on it, making Colin cry out in pleasure. He slowly started to take the length deeper and deeper in his mouth as it harden. He swirled his tongue around it while his hand stroked his lover's balls. Colin was moaning louder and louder, and Oliver couldn't take it anymore, he had to touch himself. He slipped his free hand in his pants and gripped his dick, pulling on it while he was still sucking Colin's, moaning too, grunting when he felt the head hitting the back of his throat. He starting bopping his head up and down Colin's shaft sucking harder on the tip each time the blonde gently thrust his cock back into his mouth. _

_He felt Colin's legs shaking against him, and he stroked himself harder, knowing Colin would come soon. He moaned again around Colin's hard and hot flesh, leaving his balls to insert one of his finger in his mouth with the blonde's cock so he could play with the man's hole, finally inserting his middle finger in the tight whole. This sent the younger man over the edge and Oliver felt the hot and sticky cum fill his mouth, swallowing all that Colin was giving him, the orgasm taking over him as soon as he looked up at Colin's face while he was coming. _

_They stayed in the same position for some minutes, waiting for their breath to steady, Colin only holding himself up because he was gripping Oliver's shoulder, the brunette on his knees, his head nuzzling Colin upper-thigh, his nose next to the blonde's now flaccid cock, his hand stroking his thighs._

"_I think I can get ready now." he said after he was able to stand back up._

"_What you don't need me to take care of..." Colin asked confused._

"_No need, love." Oliver replied, kissing him on the forehead._

"_But-"_

"_I already came, babe." he said, staring Colin in the eyes, but pointing down to his groin and his wet and sticky pants._

"_Oh. You could have let me do this, you know. I don't really care if we're late." Colin said contrite._

"_No, you don't understand. I just... I came when I saw you coming, love. Just watching you come is enough for me. Because there's nothing else like watching the person you love coming because of you. And you were beautiful." Oliver said, stroking Colin's cheeks lightly._

_Colin was staring at him, a weird look on the face. He looked confused but also hopeful._

"_Did you... Did you just say that... ?"_

"_I love you, Colin." Oliver said, looking at him straight in the eyes, hoping to convey all his feelings for the younger man to him._

"_I love you too." Colin replied, his breath short, but with a pleased look._

_Oliver felt his lips stretch in a broad and bright smile before kissing his lover again._

* * *

Oliver remembered this day so clearly. He had been so happy, and they had been so carefree at the event, not caring about what anyone said when they laughed too loudly together, or kissed deeply in front of everyone. Lots of people had found they were indecent to display such a sight, but they just ignored them. They were in love and that was all that mattered.

But now, here they were, apart and Colin stuck at another man's side. He didn't believe his love had any feeling for the stupid prick that was Malfoy but it still hurt him to see his soul-mate next to him, so close, and the way the poof was looking at him.

They were alone, no one talking to them, so he decided to go see Colin and tell him about today. He headed towards them, hoping Colin would be the first one to see but unfortunately Malfoy noticed him approaching first. He nudged the lawyer's elbow with his own and nodded his head in the brunette's direction.

Colin turned his head and Oliver was dejected to see exasperation settle on his face.

"Hi, Colin ? How are you ?"

"I'm fine, thank you." He replied before taking the Pureblood's arm and walking away, leaving Oliver standing baffled where he was, not understanding why Colin couldn't see that they needed to be together.

* * *

"What is all this about ?" Malfoy asked as soon as Colin stop walking fast as far away as possible from the Quidditch player.

"None of your business." the man snapped, not even looking at him.

"Mr Malfoy !"

Their heads both turned at the same time to where the voice was coming from. An overall average man was waling towards them, a smile on his face.

"How are you ?" he asked as he reached them, holding out his hand to Malfoy.

"Good, and you ?" Draco replied, clasping the man's hand.

"Oh, I'm great as always ! You are Mr Creevey, am I right ? The lawyer who got Mr Malfoy cleared ?"

"Yes, Mr Hoverwood. Colin, this is Mr Hoverwood, he is the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation."

"Nice meeting you, sir." Colin said, shaking hands with the man.

"Yes, nice meeting you too. I've heard quite some interesting things about you since you represented Mr Malfoy during his trial."

"Nice things, I hope." Colin replied with a pleasant smile.

"Well, mostly, though you have to understand that you made some enemies in the DMLE, especially the aurors."

"Oh I know that all right, sir. It wasn't the first time I represented someone they were willing to throw in prison when they hadn't conducted their investigation properly. And Harry Potter's never been a fan of mine..."

"Really ?" the man asked surprised.

"Yes. I guess that I might have been a little annoying at school walking around with a camera, always jumping on him every time I saw him."

Malfoy chuckled sarcastically. The man laughed wholeheartedly, still smiling after he stopped.

"Well, if it can reassure you, you don't seem to be an annoyance now and I don't see any camera on you !"

Colin smiled.

"Maybe it's only because I hide it well..." he said, faking mystery.

Hoverwood laughed again.

"I like you. But if you'll excuse us I need to talk to Mr Malfoy in private."

* * *

Colin left the two men to what they had to discuss and decided to go to the loo. He felt tired and could use a moment away from the crowd. The dinner still hadn't been served and he only wished to go home. He scowled while supporting himself more visibly than usual on his cane, his limp more pronounced with the exhaustion.

He entered the loo and was barely standing in front of one of the washbasin that he heard the door open and close and the click of a locking spell. He turned around and met Wood's stare.

"What do you want ?" he asked sharply, wishing he had never come to this event.

"I only need to see you, Colin, I need you." he said stepping closer to the blonde and taking his shirt off.

"What the fuck are you doing ?" Colin asked furiously, taking a step back.

Wood stopped dead in his track, looking baffled and hurt. _'What's wrong with him ? Why is he mad at me ?'_

"What do you mean ? I'm here to be with you, Colin. Did you get my texts ?"

Colin decided to just ignore the man and stay still not looking at him. To wait until he gets tired and leaves. But of course, he didn't do that, Oliver stepped even closer, almost touching Colin and tilted the blonde's head with with hand to meet his eyes.

"Don't touch me !" Colin snapped, his voice rising, slapping the other's hand away.

Oliver froze, still staring at the blonde, hurt in the eye.

"Did you get my texts ?" he repeated.

He couldn't believe the other man's reaction. He was glad to see him alone for the first time since so long, and he had always liked the fire in the man's eyes, like the time he had said something Colin had taken the wrong way and they ended up having angry sex in his kitchen, he still wanked thinking about it.

Colin angrily took his phone out of a pocket.

"Quitting drugs for me, huh ? Well you look pretty healthy to me for someone who's supposed to be craving for drugs !" he almost yelled, throwing his phones at Oliver, hitting his face.

"Who do you think you are ?" Oliver yelled, his face flushing with anger.

Colin stood still, staring him down, scared of the man but not willing to show him.

"Look, babe." Wood said, trying to calm himself. "I know it's hard. It is for the both of us. But now, this bloody ponce is messing with your mind !"

"Which ponce ? What are you talking about, you moron ? I told you years ago I don't ever wanna see you again. I don't love you, and I never will !"

"Malfoy ! This poof is trying to get you to hate me so he'll have you for himself ! I saw the way he looks at you, and I don't want anyone to look at my mate like that !"

"Wait ! Your mate ? I'm not your mate ! I never was, and you have no future with me. I'm not your property, I'm not your anything. And a ponce, a poof ? How can you say things like that when you were so glad to suck and fuck me when we were together ?" he asked, offended at the words he used, not caring what his reactions might be anymore, he just wanted to hurt the man and get him to just fuck off.

"It's not the same for us ! He's nothing like us ! We're soul-mates, love ! We're meant for each other, and it just happens that we're both males, but it's not the same !"

"What the fuck ?! We're not lions, at least we weren't last time I checked ! You're so... It's sick, for fuck sake ! What the hell is wrong with you ?" He asked pacing the loo, while the other man was making frantic movements with his arms, and approaching Colin before backing off again.

Colin was starting to worry the drug addict might try something, like hurting him, or even kill him. And he knew that with his leg, he would have no chance against the huge man made of muscles standing before him.

He closed his eyes, breathing slowly, trying to calm himself down until he felt hands on his face, and lips trying to press themselves on his own.

"Piss off !" he snapped, pushing Wood away furiously. "Don't ever come near again. And this time I'm not just saying it. If you ever approach me, you'll regret it." he threatened in a low and cold voice before turning away and leaving the room after unlocking the door.

He looked for Malfoy and sighed in relief when he found him already sitting at their table. He sat down next to him and ignored the other blonde's inquiring face. He was determined to just forget what happened. Wood had ruined his life enough already, he wouldn't let him to it anymore. And that started with not leaving a party after Wood tried to mess up with his mind.

* * *

AN : So... Oliver's like really crazy, creepy crazy... What did you think of it ?

Next chapter, Harry will be back and we'll see the aftermath of Colin's encounter with Oliver in the bathroom.

Thanks for the reviews, it means a lot. Actually, it'd be great to have more because it'd help me know what you guys like and don't like in the fic and help me write the story. So please, review !


	7. When Colin Creevey gets drunk

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 7 : When Colin Creevey gets drunk

Oliver couldn't believe what had just happened. How could Colin talk to him like that when he was his soul-mate ? He didn't understand, he couldn't see why Colin would do that. He had no right to just throw him away and forget with the first fucking ponce that jumped on him ! Was it how he thanked him for being here for him all those years ? How could the –

He saw more than he felt the red liquid flowing down his fingers. He looked down more closely at it and saw the pieces of glass shattered on the floor, his broken reflection looking thousands of time blankly at himself. He looked up and saw the broken mirror facing him, his blood covering it. That was how mad Colin had made him. How furious he was at the man, giving in to his rage and destroying his god-like body. It made him so enrage that he punched back his fist into the mirror, the cracked pieces falling down at once, joining the others on the floor and in the sink.

Oliver was panting in rage, not having been able to breathe normally since Colin left the bathroom without looking back at him, or apologetic for what he had dared say to Oliver. The huge man started pacing the small room, punching and kicking now and then the doors of the cubicles, levering some off their hinges, bending others and breaking them all.

Why would Colin hurt him like that ? What had happened that changed him so much that he didn't even want to talk to him again ? He couldn't believe how ungrateful the blonde was. He had been the one who was there when he woke up after the Battle, who was holding him and realized he wasn't dead. He was the one who had been there for him when he had no one. Even now he was still always making the efforts so they would be together. He had tried to stop taking drugs for the man, and he thanked him by throwing his phone on his head !

He thought of when pills that were in his pocket. He had felt so much better a few hours earlier when he took them after spending the whole day with any. He shoved his hand in the pocket, almost ripping the seam while taking it out, his hands shaking while holding the weird looking pill. He didn't remember from what magical plant it was made of, didn't care.

He put it in his mouth and swallowed, wincing at the bitter taste. He couldn't stay still while waiting for the drugs to take effect, so he just kept pacing, his mind always coming back to the blond man he couldn't help but love. That's when he admitted to himself that the other man could throw whatever he wished at him, literally or not, he would never cease to love him that he realized he had been crying all along, the wet track the tears left as they fell on his cheeks feeling hot from the shame at his incapacity to keep the one person he was meant to be for beside him.

The feeling of the tears and the relief from the drugs started to calm him down and his breath began to even. He was still furious at the lawyer, still mad that he wasn't there for him, that he had hurt him both physically and emotionally. But there had to be an explanation to that. Colin would never hurt anyone or anything. Hence he would never hurt the man his love for was so intense it scared him. He knew Colin was aware of the strength of what connected them, of their bound. And he knew that one day, the man would accept it and learn to live with it and finally be able to stay with Oliver, his only love.

But until then, there were many obstacles that Oliver had to help him overcome. And maybe one was on Colin's way right now. One that had the appearance of a white-blond poof that believed he had any right over the handsome and amazing muggle-born and was named Draco Malfoy.

But of course, Oliver wouldn't let him. If the bloody ponce thought he could touch what wasn't his but Oliver's with his disgusting filthy fingers, if he believed he could have Oliver's wonderful lover, he was oh so wrong. And he would pay for even thinking or taking Colin away from his mate.

So now he had to think of a plan to get rid of Malfoy so he will have Colin back. And he would make the idiot suffer for what he was doing to Colin and him. For turning his love against him, keeping them from being together. He will find a way to make the other man understand that you shouldn't mess with Oliver Wood and especially when it came to his only love. And then the hideous piece of the shit that was Malfoy would understand that he never should have stood so close to Colin every time they were together in public. He would understand that he never should have looked at the beautiful blonde with this lustful eyes, his desire transpiring from his skin. That he should have never put his hands on Colin's skin, his arms, the small of his back, anywhere, actually.

And of course, he would help Colin get his sense back and see how they were perfect together, that they should never be apart again. And they will be happy, the happiest people ever, he was so sure of that? He could make Colin the happiest man that ever lived, he knew it. He just needed Colin to finally accept how much he loved him and he himself had the same feelings and just give them another chance.

He felt much better now, his breath its normal slow rhythm, his heart beating softly, not as loud as before. His eyes were dry, the tears had stopped falling against his will. He went to face one of the mirrors that weren't broken and stared at himself. He filled the basin and shoved his hands in the water, throwing some on his face to erase the signs of the fit he had been in a few seconds before. No matter what happened he couldn't risk to look less presentable than usual. It was his reputation at sake, and his team's too.

He left the bathroom when he felt like he wouldn't feel ashamed of his looks and headed towards the atrium. He looked around and finally found Colin a few seconds later, sitting next to Malfoy who had this look on his face. He wanted Colin, that was clear, at least to Oliver. He felt anger try to overwhelm him again, but fought it. Getting all worked up about it wouldn't help. Thinking of a plan to destroy the man would. And that's what he was about to do.

He turned around and went to one of the floo at the back of the room and left, feeling much better now that he had a purpose and wasn't just gonna sit around watching his man being seduced by an idiot. Though why Colin didn't make the difference between them and Malfoy was something he couldn't grasp.

'_Whatever, Oliver, just go get your soul-mate.'_

* * *

Draco heard more than saw Colin heading towards the table. His cane was clanking on the floor and his feet were maling heavy sound as he made his way across the room. The Pure-Blood saw at once that the lawyer wasn't in a good mood. And as Colin Creevey was almost never cheerful or happy-looking, it was saying something. The only time Draco saw him genuinely smile or be somehow happy, it was when they were at the gym and he was pushing the healer to his physical limits, amused to see how little the man could do.

He decided not to bother the man, lest he wanted him to snap at him, and turned back to the woman he was talking to, the wife of an important business man whose name he didn't remember. He glanced at Colin when he sat down though, and noticed how flushed he was, his breath a little short. He saw him clenching his hands into fists again and again, a murderous glare in the eyes.

Draco didn't know what happened after Colin left his side, but it was something bad to make him react that way. He wondered whether he could have avoided it or whether it was his fault, staring at him trying to find the answer to his question. But when he turned to look questioningly to the direction where the bathroom was, he saw Oliver Wood coming out of the room and he had all the answers. He remembered the day they had run into him in the street and how tensed Colin had become when he had barely heard his voice.

He looked again at the lawyer and saw him filling his glass with wine and emptying the whole thing in one go before refilling it and doing it again and sighing. He turned his head and met Draco's stare. He glared at him and looked away, clearly embarrassed.

After some time Draco assessed that it was safe to talk to him and decided to do so. He had avoiding looking in his direction not to piss him off and he was surprised to see him still flushed, though if he had to think of an explanation, the glass in his hand, half empty, would be enough to understand what happened.

"So, Creevey. What do you think of this ball ?" he asked cautiously, choosing a topic of conversation that wouldn't be hazardous.

"Well, there hasn't been any dancing yet." the man answered in a voice lighter than usual.

Draco couldn't help himself and laughed at that which brought a small shy smile to Colin's lips. The healer liked to think that small amount of alcohol only let someone show more openly their true personality, as a disinhibiting them from everything that hold them back. If he was right, then he liked that side of Colin.

* * *

People were now dancing on the dance floor that had been installed for the night in the atrium in front of the scene where several famous wizarding singers and bands succeeded one another since a quarter after midnight. It was the new year and every was enjoying themselves after the Minister's speech. Colin and Malfoy weren't dancing but wandering around the huge room like they did before dinner, talking to other people who weren't dancing.

Colin saw Malfoy glance darkly at some of them and some dancing all through the night and realized after some time that most of them were either muggle-borns or promoting their rights. Well, it was Malfoy, he guessed he shouldn't have had expected anything else.

He felt movement behind him and turned around to see Harry Potter standing close to Malfoy looking at the blonde man threateningly.

"I don't know what it'll take to prove that you're evil and that you did kill your wife, Malfoy, but trust me, I'll find it !" Potter hissed.

"What are you playing at, Potter ?" Malfoy asked, smug. "You wouldn't want to make a scene in front of all your fans ?"

"Don't play that game with me Malfoy. I'm gonna have you one day." he replied angrily.

"I'm sorry, but you're really not my type." Draco replied, sounding apologetic.

Potter glared at him, a fire burning in his eyes. Malfoy looked amused, as if he knew that Potter would lose this little game. Colin stared at the both of them, trying to decide whether or not to interrupt them.

"You're too arrogant. One day your self-confidence will lead you to your doom. I'll be able to prove that you're a Dark Wizard. And you'll spend the rest of your life in Azkaban."

* * *

_Harry was feeling all kind of emotions. He was tired, exhausted actually, his mind feeling numb, but his body aching everywhere. And though he couldn't think of anything, he still felt so much. The sadness and grief from all the deaths that occurred that night, Fred, Lupin, Tonks... But he couldn't help but relief flood through his body, having defeated Voldemort, and now being able to say he doesn't have a madman after him, trying to kill him. _

_And he was happy about it and that it was over, not only for him, but everyone. And yet, anger overwhelmed him, crushing his happiness that this... war and everything else ever happened. Anger at Voldermort and all his followers. He wanted to punch someone something, destroy everything that crossed his path._

_He rolled his wand in his palm, trying to calm himself down. He knew that breaking down in front of everyone wasn't the best idea, even though most would be understanding. And he didn't think he would be able to live knowing all those people had witness something like this. He would never be able to face anyone again. _

_He was sitting at the Gryffindor table, alone, everyone else aware that he needed to be left alone and yet to be surrounded. But now he was starting to feel restless with his emotions whirling, taking turn in a vicious circle that he wasn't sure would ever cease._

_He was glad when he felt Ron slid on the bench beside him, knowing it was his best mate because of the hand that clasped his shoulder as the man sat down. He looked up and smiled sadly. _

"_So, it's over." Ron said with an emotionless voice._

"_It is." Harry replied, not knowing what to say. Ron had seen his own brother die, and yet here he was, trying to help Harry deal with everything. Or maybe he came to get Harry's support too, knowing they needed each other._

_They were both looking at their hands, on the table for Ron, clasped on his knees for Harry. The raven-haired young man was glad that it was like this between them. That they didn't need to say anything to prove they were there for each other._

_He looked up, though, as he heard several people approaching the table and felt fury overwhelming him. How did they dare come to the Gryffindor table, near all those people who suffered because of them ?_

"_What the fuck do you think you're doing ?" he spat, quite literally at the blonde faces that looked scared and lost._

"_Harry..." he heard Hermione._

"_Not now, Hermione, I'm busy with those bastards." he started, not even willing to hear what she had to say, it couldn't have any sort of importance next to bloody Death-Eaters wanting to sit at the table where everyone who fought was sitting. "Get the fuck out of this school. And do not even think of sitting here."_

"_Harry -"_

"_Hermione, shut up !" he yelled, feeling he was completely losing it, and would have to apologise to her later, but really it was all those fucking pitiful monsters' fault._

"_I'm the one who proposed them to come and sit here, Harry." she said, in a whisper, not daring to speak louder._

"_What ?" he hissed, his anger finally turning to her. "How could you do that ? Fuck, Hermione !"_

"_Oh come on. Mrs Malfoy saved your life today. And Malfoy, well, Draco, did too at their manor when he didn't let them know it really was you. You're still alive because of them !"_

"_I'm still alive because of all those who died today, Hermione ! And those pieces of shit are responsible for that ! They have no right being here. They should already rot in Azkaban !"_

_He finally looked back at them, the three Malfoy, his eyes full of loathing and disgust. And here they were, looking dejected and confused, not knowing what to do now. Not just at the moment but in their whole future. _

"_Don't you think for one second that I'm fooled by your pitiful pathetic looks. Not get the fuck out of here !"_

_They didn't say a word as they just turned around and left the Great Hall. To go where, Harry didn't know and he didn't care. They could go get lost in a rat's hole for all he cared. He was fuming with rage and turned a disbelieving look to his female best friend._

"_I can't believe you did this." he barely said in a low and cold voice before leaving to go as far away from her as possible._

* * *

"Is that a threat Head-Auror Potter ?" Colin asked suddenly quite loudly, willing as many people as possible to hear them.

"This is not of your business, Colin." Harry said, never leaving Malfoy's eyes.

"None of my business ? Are you kidding me ? You are threatening an innocent man, Potter. Of course it's my business. It should be everyone's business. I thought you would be the first one to admit that bullying shouldn't occur in our society. And yet, here you are, bullying a man who had done nothing to you since he had no pressure on him forcing him to do so."

"I can't believe it." Harry, who had been shaking his head in disbelieving anger, hissed.

"And" Colin continued. "As Draco's friend, it is my business."

Harry snorted sarcastically. His friend... And the man really thought he'd buy it ? Harry knew, he was sure, that they was something more. Maybe Colin had managed to get Malfoy in his bed. That must be it. He must have managed to get Malfoy to sleep with him. Colin would never be friend with someone as Malfoy. And anyway, last time he heard Colin say he liked being his friend, it turned out he was in love with him. The same thing must have happened this time. Colin was just following his dick's desire and nothing else.

"Really ?" he asked trying to sound as innocent as possible despite his anger. "Only friend, nothing more ?" he finished, his voice so harsh it could have cut through a wall.

Colin laughed pleasantly, as if Harry's cruel accusation didn't hurt him. And maybe it didn't, Harry thought. He knew the man had learned how to protect himself, emotionally after the war. He could see it every time they faced each other in a courtroom.

"I can't believe you're still obsessed by this Potter. Really it's like you actually care what I do with my arse." he whispered as he stepped closer to the man so only Malfoy was able to hear him.

"You wish, Creevey. Though if it influences one of my case, then yes I care."

"Then you don't have to worry, oh Great Saviour !" Creevey snarled at him.

"I've already told you to stop calling me that !" Harry hissed harshly.

"Oh stop the pretence, Fabulous Hero ! You love the attention and the praise, and how women fan over you and how men wished they were you and how kids just look at you as though you were Merlin !"

"I don't !"

"Please !" Creevey cried out exasperatedly. "You've always revelled in the admiration people have for you. How they can only see the hero who defeated Voldemort. As though you had done it all by yourself. As though no one else was there to fight with you."

"I defeated Voldemort ! And yes, I had people fighting for me, but it's me who spend seven years always fighting him off or the consequences of what he did !"

"Yeah, poor Potter ! What about those who died ?" Creevey spat. "Stop attacking Malfoy, or you'll get an owl telling you you are being sued by him, with me representing him."

Harry was ready to reply, but it was too late, the lawyer had turned around and was already leaving, Malfoy following him. But before they got to far from Harry, the white-blond man glanced back at Potter, a victorious smile on the lips.

* * *

"Maybe you should stop drinking, Creevey." Draco said as he took the glass of champaign out of Colin's hand.

After their "conversation" with Potter, Colin's mood had changed even more than after he came back from the bathroom. And now the man was just drinking his bitterness into oblivion. He supposed he had every right to do so, but he didn't think the blond lawyer would be happy to see photos of him completely drunk at the Ministry Ball.

"Come on Malfoy, let's dance !" Colin said in a weird voice, as though trying to convince himself he was happy, when he was everything but.

"I don't think so, Colin." Malfoy answered sternly, not really amused by the man's behaviour.

Though now he understood why he was like this a little better. Clearly, the fact that even Potter didn't even recognise what he had sacrificed in the war must be a really hard pill to swallow for him. And he could understand, no matter what his positions were. He had realized after spending much time with the man that even though he walked and acted as though his cane was only there in case the worst happened, he actually suffered from the wounds he received at the leg during the Final Battle.

But he guessed that more than the physical pain, there was the emotional one, that he knew was probably even worse. He supposed that he had turned from everyone he knew before. He had no one. He had expected him to talk about his muggle parents or his brother that was a wizard too, Draco could remember the shorter version of the brown-eyed man.

Colin had suffered greatly from the war and its consequences and it had never been acknowledged once.

"Pleease, Malfoy, come on, le's 'ave fun !' he slurred.

"You're drunk." Draco told him, trying to make him realize that he wasn't showing his best side to the wizarding community at the moment.

"I don' care, alrigh'. And no one cares, anyway." Colin said sadly, letting drop Malfoy's hand which he had been holding since he first asked the other blonde to dance.

"That's not true, Colin. You are known to be one of the most talented and respected defence lawyer there is in the country." the Slytherin tried to cheer him up.

Colin snorted sardonically, bitterness and anger in the eyes. But Draco thought that they glistened too much to be only just that. The man was really having a down moment and he didn't want to let him at everyone else's mercy.

"You should go home, Colin." he said quietly, hoping not to encourage him to throw a fit with his words.

"I don' want to." the younger man replied shaking violently his head from left to right.

"Colin, you'll hate me tomorrow morning if word went out of the state you're in tonight. It'll be counterproductive to why I help you."

Colin tightly gripped Malfoy's wrist and pulled him close to him. Draco could feel the man's breath on his face, the smell of alcohol so strong he winced.

"Don't say it like that !" Colin whispered harshly. "You're not helping me. You're doing exactly what I want so no one finds out about your little secret, Malfoy. Don't forget that. I may be drunk, but I don't, and I know exactly how much I can destroy you."

Had Colin's speech been about anything else, Draco would have laughed that the man's anger dissipate any slur in his voice. But it was no laughing matter.

"I don't forget, Creevey. And that's why I don't want you to demonstrate to anyone the damages alcohol can do to someone's blossoming career." he said, hoping it sounded more convincing to the drunk man than it did to himself.

"Fine." Colin agreed, loudly and slurring again. "Let's go home."

He tried to stand up, but as soon as he was on his legs, his knees cobbled and he fell down again on his chair.

"Why is everything spinning, Malfoy ?"

Draco shook his head, rolling his eyes, before holding out his hand to help the other man up. Really, what this stupid muggleborn made him do... Colin took his hand and as soon as he was up again, he wrap both of his arms around Malfoy's and headed towards the floo.

"Alright, what's your home's name so I can get you there ?" the healer asked.

"I don' need yeh 'elp, I can do i' mysel'" the lawyer stated, poking his companion in the chest.

"Fine, but still, maybe I could need to go to your house and use the floo, so what do you have to say to get to your home ?"

"Jus' Colin C'vey's fla'" he answered, looking so sure of himself.

Draco just stared at the man, and it took him barely a few second to make his decision. He couldn't let the lawyer go home by himself. He probably wouldn't even reach his home and end up lost Merlin knew where. And it would be just Draco's luck to have to look for him. Maybe even the Aurors would get hold of Colin's disappearance case and find the video Colin used against him. And he knew Potter would just take pleasure in using it against him.

And he had to admit, he didn't want the man to get hurt just because he didn't do anything to stop him from trying to use the floo drunk.

"Alright, let me help you in the floo, first."

Colin stepped inside and Draco followed him quick, throwing the powder around them.

"Malfoy Manor."

* * *

"Tha's not my fla'." Colin said perplex as he stumbled out of the fireplace.

Draco put his arms around him to keep him from falling and smiled at the comment.

"Come on, I'll-"

"Why did you bring me 'ere ?" the blonde asked angrily turning to face him.

He sighed as he looked at the brown eyes that were shiny and staring at him. _'Damn, he'll get me mad...' _

"Look, you're in no state to go home alone, and I suppose your wards won't let me in, right ?"

"I can go home alone, I don' need you to babysit me !"

"You can't stand on your legs." Draco said softly, a little amused at the other man and trying to forget how confused he was by what he thought before.

"And what am I doing now, huh ?" Colin asked indignantly.

"You're leaning on the arms I've got around your waist."

The younger blonde huffed and awkwardly crossed his arms between their bodies.

"Where's my cane ?" he snapped after a while, seeing that Draco wouldn't move.

"Lying on the floor where it fell when you almost did so yourself when you got out of the fireplace."

"I didn't almost fall !"

"Then why do I need to hold you ?" teased Draco.

"Because you're just horny I suppose !"

The older man laughed at the accusation. Really it was funny how the man avoided to acknowledge Draco flirting with him for weeks and then say something like that while drunk.

"Trust me, I'm not. Though I guess you wished."

Colin glared at him and then pinched him out of nowhere. And though it had hurt, quite a lot actually, the Pure-Blood couldn't help but laugh again at the man's antic. It was just weird but felt good to see this side of the always prepped up, proper and mysterious lawyer.

"Let me get you to a guest room." he said after some time which Colin spent trying to kill the man with his eyes.

"I want to shower first." he demanded coldly.

"What ?" the sober man asked quickly, hoping his ears tricked him.

"I stink, Malfoy, I can't stay like that !" the lawyer cried out, exasperated.

He started to walk away after pushing himself out of Draco's grasp, but had barely walked a few feet before he stumbled again and almost fell again. Draco's hands found his shoulders again and he said nothing, just lead the drunk man to a guest room and then to the adjoining bathroom.

"Sit here and I'll get you clean towels." he instructed him, pointing to the chair that was next to the shower.

When he came back to the room, he found Colin still on the chair, looking asleep, but he realized when he stepped in that the man was still awake, though not as responsive as before.

"Here, I'll be waiting for you in the bedroom, in case something happens." he told the other before starting walk out. But he was barely in the bedroom that he heard a loud noise. He turned around and saw the man trying to stay up and to close the shower curtain, still in his clothes.

He sighed, knowing that letting the blonde alone in a slippy shower wasn't the best idea. He took his clothes off, not caring that he would be naked and touching the man he had been lusting after for weeks and got into the shower. He placed an arm around the smaller man and starting getting him out of his robes.

He sighed, from desire for the first time of the night, as he looked at the man's slim body. He had longed to see it since almost the beginning and here he was. If he wanted, he could touch all the skin that was displayed before his eyes, he could lick those tempting collarbones and neck, nip those pink nipples. He lowered his eyes to Colin's flat abdomen which barely showed any muscles, mesmerised by the thin trail of blond, almost invisible hair, that disappeared in the man's briefs.

He took the hem of those and slid them down the man's legs. He tried to ignore that they were both naked, not willing to do anything to anger Colin.

"Lift your leg." he said while looking at the man's face.

Colin did as he was told, slightly lifting his foot, enough for the clothes to free his legs, lifting the other so he could toss it aside. He stumbled as he did and felt Draco's hand on him fast.

"Be careful." he heard Draco whisper.

He nodded slowly, not sure of what to do. His mind wasn't as blurred by the alcohol as before but the sleepiness didn't help make it better. But still, Malfoy's touch was driving him crazy and he felt his cock stir despite all the time he spent trying to convince himself that doing anything with Malfoy was a bad idea. Right now, nothing had ever felt to be such a wonderful idea.

As he stayed still in the grey-eyed man's arms, Draco supposed he could lean over to turn the valve to let the water flow over them. He was glad the shower had been spelled so the water would already be at the perfect temperature at once. He turned back to Colin and decided to just wash him as quickly as he could and get the hell out of there as soon as possible. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the opportunity to see the man naked and all, but he knew he would get horny as Colin claimed he was before and he didn't want the younger man to push him away, both literally and emotionally.

He took the shower gel and starting washing the man, trying to think of anything but what he was doing. But he was torn out of his day-dreams (or more nightmares, as it was what it took to make him stop himself from locking his lips on the skin he was rubbing, and go far further than Colin would ever accept) as he heard him moan when he rubbed the soft shoulders of the man.

He looked at Colin's face and saw him far more relaxed than he ever saw him, even after their time at the gym. Colin really was gonna be the death of him, he thought as he looked closely at him.

Colin, feeling the man's stare on him, opened his eyes and faced the restrained desire in them. _'Fuck it all'_ was all that crossed his mind before he stepped closer to him and grasped the man's cock that was already half hard.

"Colin, stop." he heard Draco breath out.

"Why would I do that ?" he asked seductively.

Draco whimpered as Colin's hand started stroking his length and he tried not to react to it.

"You're drunk. You don't know what you're doing."

"I know exactly what I'm doing." he replied, as he flicked his thumb over the tip of Draco's cock.

He gasped when he felt Malfoy's hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling it away from his hard member.

"Stop it. I don't want you like that."

This felt like a punch in the gut to Colin. He stepped back, feeling totally sober now and just stayed there, not knowing what to do. Draco sighed again, reaching out for the shower gel again and turn him around so he could wash he back. As soon as he was done rinsing Colin body he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, reaching his hand to help him out.

"I don't need your help." Colin snapped, passing in front of Malfoy, clearly upset. He took a towel and quickly dried himself before going into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Draco stood there for a moment, and then took another towel for himself, wrapped it around his hips and left the bathroom too. He dreaded the next morning, knowing Colin would either throw a fit or just leave without saying anything, leaving him wondering where they stood.

He went to the bed to see how Colin was doing and saw that he was still awake. He licked his dried lips and opened his mouth to say something to reassure the lawyer that what happened didn't need to have any consequences, but he knew it wasn't true.

"Good night." was all he said before turning to leave.

A hand reached for him and he stopped, turning again to face the mousey-blond man.

"Stay." he barely heard Colin whisper.

He stayed there, baffled, staring at him, probably gaping. Colin just moved over to the other side of the bed so he had room to lie down to, pulling on his arm so he would gently fall on the bed. He still had no reaction, his upper-half bent over the bed, his arm stretched still firmly attached to Colin's hand.

"Please." Colin begged.

Draco finally moved. He sat on the bed and then decided that he didn't care what Colin would think the next morning, he was the one who asked him to stay. So he let himself lie down next to the smaller blonde, leaving room between the two of them. Colin turned on his side, his back to Malfoy, only happy to feel the man's presence next to him and after that he soon fell asleep not aware that Draco was struggling in his mind with everything that happened that night, sleep only shutting his mind a couple of hours later, early in the morning.

* * *

Harry's anger was bulging inside of him as he pushed up once again on his arms. Even working out wasn't helping much.

He was in the sports room that he asked for when he became Head-Auror so the Aurors could maintain a good physical condition so they'll be a hundred percent efficient on the field whenever they had to fight or chase a suspect.

But right now, all he wanted to do was figure out how to prove that Malfoy did something wrong in his life, anything that would show to the world that he was a Dark Wizard and should be locked in Azkaban. He had spent the night tossing in his bed until he finally decided that it would be of no use to stay there and got up, trying not to wake Ginny.

And now he was still thinking of Malfoy's wife's murder's case. He knew that if he would find something, it was there. Everything pointed to Malfoy being the murderer. He knew it in his gut that the stupid idiot did it, but he had nothing to prove it.

He kept on doing push-ups, his muscles contracting and stretching over and over again, sweat covering his chest and face. He was panting and groaning, exhaustion was starting to fill him, but he didn't want to stop. He couldn't.

Malfoy pretended to be asleep in his office while she was murdered, but the wards on his Manor should have alerted him that someone had entered their home without their permission. And he knew from first-hand experience that the wards weren't exactly softly informing you. It felt like an alarm was going on inside your skull and it really wasn't a pleasant feeling. How could Malfoy not notice it ?

He pushed again, feeling his arms start to ache from being overused.

She had been strangled. It showed that the murderer was probably angry at her, and who could have been angrier at that woman that her husband whom she was cheating on with people he used to be known to despise and even hate ?

Harry really didn't understand how the Wizengamot could have cleared Malfoy after everything he presented them during the trial. Of course, Creevey had to represent Malfoy... Of course, if there were someone that could get Draco Malfoy cleared from murder accusation, it was him. He had already cost the Aurors several criminal being cleared. The Auror really didn't understand why the muggleborn did all this. It made no sense...

And how the man despised Harry ? How did that happen ? And when ? He used to worship him, and now he could barely stand his sight when Harry wasn't being destroyed at a trial. And now here he came threatening Harry to represent Malfoy if the latter were to file a complaint for harassment.

Harry growled as he felt his arms start to shake, not able to support his weight anymore. He let himself fall on the floor and rolled so he was lying on his back. He lifted one of his arm in front of his face, wincing from the pain it brought, and looked at his watch. 10 a.m. He had been there for three hours and hadn't slept for twenty-eight.

He was still panting heavily and tried to get his breath to even. He tried to remember the trial, the moment the verdict was delivered. He tried to remember the faces of the Wizengamot members. He knew there had to be some of them who hadn't believed in what Creevey had said to convince the others that Malfoy was innocent. Bennet. He remembered that Bennet had closed his eyes, a pained expression on his features. He hadn't agreed with the others.

Harry suddenly got up, not caring that he once again pushed to hard on his arms, bringing the pain back. He ran to the showers and then walked purposefully towards Bennet's office.

* * *

AN : How do you think Colin will react when he'll wake up ? I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review !


	8. Desperation and Loneliness

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter.

Thanks for the reviews !

* * *

Chapter 8 : Desperation and loneliness

Colin came back to consciousness slowly the next morning. His head was pounding, the ache almost unbearable though he had known worse with his leg. But even beside that he felt weird. He knew even with his eyes closed that he wasn't in his bed, the sheets against his skin weren't the same, his pillow smelt different. And the most upsetting was the hand stroking his back. How did he end up in bed with someone else ? He focused on his groin and felt he wasn't wearing anything.

He started to panic then. Had he done anything last night ? And with who ? Hopefully not Malfoy... And why _hopefully not Malfoy _? He had been attracted to the man for weeks and he was sure the healer wouldn't do anything against him as he was already blackmailing him. Why wouldn't he want the person lying next to him, making him shiver with their strokes to be Malfoy ?

_Because I don't want it like that._

He was feeling extremely nervous and yet the hand on his back was smoothing. He decided to confront his action of the night before and rolled on his back to realize that indeed it was Malfoy next to him. He stared at the man who now had his hand on his chest and barely stir as he moved.

He couldn't believe it. He had done it with Malfoy and now here he was, lying with the man almost cuddling him, feeling his soft and even breath on his shoulder as he didn't know what to do. He remembered what happened with Oliver in the bathroom at the ministry. He also remembered how he started to drink under Malfoy's puzzled gaze. And then Potter had threatened the Pure-Blood and Colin had jumped at the occasion to tell the arrogant prick what he really thought of him, the alcohol he had already ingested at the time probably used as courage. And maybe it should have been the sign to stop, but of course he hadn't. Potter's words and behaviour only angered him even more, so he kept on drinking to smooth his nerves.

Well, it really wasn't the best idea considering where it led him. In Malfoy's bed. Though they weren't really in Malfoy's bed, they weren't even in his bedroom. But surely they were at the Manor, it couldn't be any place else, he deduced from the decoration. The walls were a very slytherin green, making the room dark, but the light beige of the furniture lightened it somehow that the room didn't feel oppressive.

The fact that Colin felt good there, with Malfoy next to him wasn't to make his headache stop. He started to feel anger filling him. Anger at Malfoy for taking advantage of him while he was drunk, of course. Anger at himself for drinking that much and losing control, sleeping with Malfoy that way. But mostly anger at himself for feeling comfortable and relaxed in his arms. This couldn't be true. Colin hadn't felt good at anyone's touch since he and Oliver broke up, twelve years ago. Even with Brett he still felt strained, not able to totally let himself give in.

He glared at the white-blond man, still peacefully sleeping beside him, his fingers soft against Colin's chest. Colin sighed. He was mad one second ago and just one look at the man and he was calm again. What the fuck was that ? Did the alcohol still affect him that much ? And now as he started thinking again, he was mad again. It was overwhelming to have those contradicting emotions battling inside of him, gaining the upper hand over the other and losing it again barely seconds later. He felt like he was going barmy. He almost violently replaced his head on the pillow, frustrated and felt Malfoy move next to him, getting closer.

_No ! No, he can't do that ! _Colin tried to move away, but he almost fell off the bed, his heart skipping a bit at the sensation of emptiness under his hand. He jumped to prevent his fall and it startled Malfoy who woke up from the sudden movement next to him. He looked confused, assessing his surrounding and then his eyes locked on Colin. The Gryffindor was looking away, blushing like mad after having visual confirmation that Malfoy was naked too.

"Hi." Malfoy said softly, but Colin didn't answer, making the smile he had falter. "Nothing happened, if it can reassure you."

Colin jerked his head towards the other man incredulously.

"I'm not stupid, Malfoy ! You really think I'm gonna believe that ? I mean, look at us, both naked in the same bed, you having your arm over me and stroking my back then my chest ! And you say nothing happened ?"

Malfoy sighed resignedly passing a running a hand over his face.

"Nothing happened. You were drunk and I didn't think you would be able to make it home safely. So I had no other way to make sure you would be fine but to take you here. You grudgingly accepted when you realised I took you here, but you wanted a shower so I led you to the bathroom. You took your shower and I went to take mine and when I came back to make sure you were in bed, you asked me to stay. That's it."

Colin had to admit that we has convincing but something felt wrong with his story.

"You're lying." he said accusingly.

"I'm not." Draco answered shaking his head.

"You are." he insisted.

"Fine. You couldn't stand on you own, so I had to help you take your shower. And you groped me then but I stopped you. And now that's it. The whole story."

Colin blushed furiously again, embarrassed. He couldn't believe it and yet... Malfoy looked like he really was saying the truth. And as a lawyer he had learned to figure out whether someone was lying or not.

"Look, you weren't feeling well, and I just wanted to help. No matter how easy it would have been to have sex with you then, Creevey, I wouldn't have. I don't want drunken sex, I want you knowing exactly what you do and wanting it. Now, you can just let me give you something to ease your hangover and go back to your usual distant and withdrawn self, and pretend it didn't happen if you wish."

Colin stared at him awkwardly for some time trying to decided whether he could trust this casual Malfoy who pretended that what happened didn't matter.

_'But it does.' _Colin thought.

He looked away for a moment and then decided to just go with it.

"Fine, get me rid of my hangover and I'll just go." he said, glad that there wasn't any emotion in his voice.

* * *

Oliver woke up with a start. He opened his eyes at once and realized there was something weird. Colin was lying next to him, cuddled around him, slowly breathing despite all the bruises that marred his beautiful and soft skin on his face, his arms, probably his chest too. Oliver's breath caught when he saw him, both because of his state and his mere presence.

"Colin..." he whispered as he looked into the smaller man's eyes.

He notices the tear-track that made Colin's cheeks glisten with sadness. He felt overwhelmed by what was happening, though it didn't feel real. He was all sweaty, the sheets wet from it, his briefs sticking to his skin. Colin got up and went to the bathroom. Oliver sat up on his bed and was about to get up when the blonde came back with a damped towel that he applied on the older man's forehead. Oliver sighed from the cool touch of the tissue and the brush of Colin's fingers. It felt so good to have him here, no matter what it really was that was happening.

He laid down on his bed again and Colin followed his example, lying on his side, facing Oliver, still running the wet towel over his body to cool his skin and wipe the sweat, smiling contently at the brunette as though he knew he was exactly where he belonged. Oliver shivered as he felt Colin run the towel low on his abdomen and he closed his eyes.

"Save me."

He opened them again as fast as he did the first time that morning. He stared at Colin and knew that he meant the words he had whispered in his ears. And he knew then what this was all about. He knew that Colin wasn't really there with him, but that their bond was trying to protect them by letting Oliver know what Colin was going through at Malfoy's hands. And showing him that Colin needed him now more than ever and that he had to save him.

He lifted a hand to touch Colin's cheek tenderly, barely brushing his fingers over the skin not to press on the bruises that covered the pale skin.

"Colin..."

"Save me."

"Is it Malfoy ? Is he the one who's done that ?" he asked touching the bruises this time.

Colin started to shake all over, the tears back in his eyes along with fear. He got up and walked away from Oliver.

"Save me." he whispered again.

"I don't... I've got no idea how ! You reject me every time I go to you !"

"Save me." Colin said again, turning back to Oliver, putting his hands on his shoulder and gripping on him like he were a lifeline, despair all over his face.

"I don't know how ! What can I do ? How..."

He turned away from Colin, not able to bare his desperate, sad and distraught face.

"How can I save you ? How can I help you ? Malfoy is powerful and you..."

He turned back to the blonde, pointing his finger not accusingly, but an apologetic look crossed his eyes for a few seconds before he finished his sentence while Colin was staring blankly at him.

"You never give me a chance ! You always reject me, all the time... I've tried so many times, and yet, you always push me away. Even before Malfoy came into your life, and now, I don't know what to do ! What can I do ?!" he cried out, tears flowing in his own eyes as he looked at the dejected face of his blonde love. "What can I do ?" he repeated in a murmur.

Colin stepped towards him trying to reach for his hand, but Oliver flinched.

"I don't know what to do. I don't know how to help you and it hurt like fucking hell ! It hurts so much to see you like that. How can I-"

Oliver was cut mid-sentence by lips crashing on his own. Colin was kissing him tenderly his lips moving slowly. Oliver could only kiss him back feeling happier than he had been for twelve years, since Colin left him. He had longed to feel the other man against him, his soft lips against his own, and now even if it wasn't real, it was enough to calm him. To slow down his heart that had been pounding like mad in his chest with fear of never being able to help Colin and get him back, sadness from seeing him this distraught when he mentioned Malfoy's name.

He felt happiness when Colin parted from his lips but rested his forehead against the brunette's and sighed contentedly. Oliver closed his eyes overwhelmed by what was happening.

"You can do it, Oliver. I trust you." he whispered before bringing his mouth back against Oliver's to kiss him goodbye and then disappeared into thin air.

Oliver kept his eyes closed for a few minutes, not willing to acknowledge that Colin wasn't there anymore. It had felt like heaven to have the man with him this morning and he knew that their bond had only showed him what he could have if he did everything that needed to be done. Like saving Colin from Malfoy's violent and abusive grip. He had known from the first time he had seen them together after the trial that it would turn out to be bad. That he would regret ever letting Malfoy approach his soul-mate. Like he had regretted ever letting this Brett get too close to his marvellous blonde. And once again he had to take action.

He saw the newspaper lying on the windowsill. Next to it was a blond hair shining in the sun. It had to be a clue. He picked the parchment up and went through it. On the third page, in the celebrity gossip pages, he saw a picture of Harry Potter arguing with Draco Malfoy at the event the previous night.

He now had the answer to his question. That's how he was gonna save Colin. He'll seek Potter's help. They could help each other out, actually. He wanted to save Colin from Malfoy and get him back. Harry wanted to prove the awful faggot was a dark wizard that deserved to spend his life in Azkaban. Oliver knew they could get what they wanted working together. And no matter what it would take to convince Potter that Oliver could help him, he would do it. Because he'd do anything for Colin.

* * *

Harry was decidedly walking towards Bennet's office. He was determined to get him to question the judgement that was released after Malfoy's trial. He knew he could convince some people to object to the decision that had been made, show them that they needed another trial in a few weeks, maybe a couple of months so the Aurors could gather a few more evidence that Malfoy is indeed guilty.

He approached the door and took a breath trying to calm his nerve. He had felt his shoulder tense as he walked, hoping like mad that the man was gonna agree with him and make everything possible to help him. He knocked and waited for an answer before opening the door.

"Mister Potter ! What do I owe your visit to ?"

"Mister Bennet." he nodded politely. "I'm here to talk about an important matter, actually."

"Oh, and what would it be ?" the plump man asked, curious.

"Astoria Malfoy's murder, and the clearance of her husband and killer." he said never leaving the man's eyes to make him understand that he wasn't joking.

"And why do you think I'm the one you should talk about this with ?"

"I saw how you looked when the judge announced the judgement. You didn't agree with the majority. And you were right, we both know that. And we need to show the world the truth about Malfoy."

"The truth ?" Bennet asked, frowning.

Harry sighed a little exasperated, but tried not to do it too loudly. He didn't want the man to just be annoyed and ask him to leave before convincing him to support him.

"Malfoy killed his wife, Mr Bennet. I am certain of it. There's no other possibility, there's no evidence that anyone else had been in their manor the night of the murder."

"He seemed honest though, when he said he didn't kill her." the older man replied, brushing his moustache with his thumb and index.

"He was lying, for sure. He got away with what he did during the war. What's a murder compared to that ?"

"I think you are only trying to avenge a personal grief, Mister Potter. You can't bear the fact that he never went to Azkaban because he saved you and you want a good reason to have him sent to jail, because it would make you feel better about how you treated the man when you were teenagers."

"I am not. I know he killed his wife. The only reason he got away with it is because there wasn't enough evidence. And of course, because he had one hell of an amazing lawyer. Had he been represented by anyone else, I'd have been able to convince the Wizengamot that he was guilty."

Bennet looked at him dubiously, trying to figure out whether or not Harry was telling the truth, even though he knew there'll always be a part in the Head-Auror that'll do anything to get the healer in prison. He also had doubt himself about Malfoy's innocence in his wife's murder and couldn't deny it.

"I know my past with Malfoy can seem to be the main reason I came to you. But I know he killed his wife. And even only for that he deserves to be punished. And Astoria's family don't deserve to be let down by justice."

Bennet nodded slowly and sighed.

"Fine, Auror Potter. I'll do my best to get the case reopened. But I can't promise anything. Most people love Malfoy and his history. The bad guy who turned out to be good and decided to help make the world a better place. He doesn't really have the profile to be a murderer..."

Harry beamed at the man, relief flooding through him as he reached his hand to shake the man's. He was glad he was going somewhere with Malfoy's case, even if it wasn't much for now.

"Thank you, sir." he said politely, trying not to sound too eager, even if it was hard no to show his excitement. "I really hope justice will be done."

* * *

Colin wasn't exactly in a good mood. He was sitting in the garden at his parent's house and couldn't stop thinking about what happened the previous day.

He had woken up in Draco Malfoy's arms and he had liked it. He wished he could say it was still the alcohol affecting him at the time, but the fact that the idea of going back there, to lie again next to the Pure-Blood was more than appealing to him at the moment belied it. Though of course, at the moment he wished to be anywhere but at the exact place he was. Well, anyway, the fact that he wanted to feel Draco's arms – wait ! Malfoy's arms – around him was kind of a scary thought. Because it meant that it wasn't only lust that he felt for the man but probably more.

And he could only remember too well how relieved he had been when Malfoy told him they hadn't had sex that night, not because Draco didn't want to do it with him, but because he wanted him to know what he's doing while sleeping with Malfoy and actually remember it the next morning. It had been a weird realization that having sex with the man meant more than just that for him.

And he also felt gobsmacked at himself at the way he had gotten drunk and actually wanted to be drunk. He remembered the determination he had when he first filled his glass after coming back to the ballroom after leaving Oliver in the toilets.

Of course, he had been driven crazy for years by the Quidditch player who was always chasing him since Colin broke up with him. And their encounter in the bathroom had been too much. And he didn't know how he had done to stand it for so long without really breaking down before. And surely, the fate couldn't believe it was enough for Colin, they had to make Potter come and attack Malfoy, making Colin jump on the occasion to confront Potter, making him even more upset.

But then, in the end, everything turned alright. Kinda... Malfoy took care of him and hadn't tried anything, even when Colin himself had tempted him. The lawyer had been taken aback by the reason Malfoy gave him to explain why he didn't take advantage of his drunken state. It was exactly the same things Colin wanted and to see the truth in the man's eyes was overwhelming.

But of course, like every time he started to think of having more than friendship with anyone, thoughts of Wood came back to him. Everything he did that destroyed each time a little more Colin's life after leading him on and making him believe he had the right to be happy. And now he didn't know whether he could trust anyone or if they will turn out to be like the brunette.

He sighed heavily, running a hand over his face. He was exhausted of always being lonely, even in his childhood home. But he was mostly tired of not being able to bond with anyone because of this lack of trust. He realized now that by trying to protect himself, and his heart, he was his own tormentor.

"Colin ? Lunch is ready, hon." his mother told him as she opened the kitchen door leading to the backyard.

He nodded at her with a small smile.

"I'll be right over, mum." he said softly.

He looked down at his hands, trying to bring his Gryffindor courage up to go into the house and face his family. It wasn't that he didn't love them nor the other way around. It was just that after the war, they hadn't really known how to help him and a rift had formed between them. They were here, so close to him and yet they seemed so out of reach. And he knew it was the same feeling for them. He could see the longing look in his mother's eyes sometimes when she thought he wasn't looking. Or the way his brother looked at him and then glanced at his wife, before looking back at Colin with a sad look, as though he only wished to help his brother find happiness.

He stood up and went back in going in the kitchen to wash his hands before joining his family in the dining room. Like always his father was sitting at one end of the table, Dennis at his right and the chair on his left was left empty for Colin to take. Dennis' wife, Mary was sitting next to him with one of their son next to her. The other little boy was facing his brother while his grandmother, Jean, was next to him, at Colin's right.

Colin sat down and her mother took his hand as soon as his bottom touched the chair.

"So, honey. What happened to you lately ?"

He barely stopped a wince, knowing exactly that she wasn't expecting an answer about work. Well, it wasn't like he was about to talk about anything else than his job anyway, so she'd be disappointed.

"You know, lots of trials and preparations for others. Nothing very exciting, though, unfortunately, no matter how much I love my job." he said, neutral.

His mother pursed her lips and looked at him sternly.

"You work to much, Colin, you should take some rest sometimes. Take time to find yourself a nice lady, or a handsome young man, whichever you like."

"Mum..." he sighed.

"What ? I'm just saying that you're not getting any younger and that it would be nice for you to find a companion..."

"I don't need a compa-"

"Oh, everyone needs a companion, sweety ! Beans ?"

Colin took the dish and helped himself with beans before giving it to his father, looking at him pleadingly, though he knew he couldn't help him much. Once his mother had started on Colin love life she wouldn't stop for a long time.

"Look, I just want you to be happy, you know, and a sweetheart would make you happy."

"I am happy, mom. I love my job and it makes me happy."

His mother sighed upset, staring him down.

"You are not happy, that is clear to me. I remember how you happy looked when you were dating Oliver. Why did you even break up ? You looked so perfect together !" she said exasperated at her son's stubborn look.

Colin had never explained to his family why he had decided to end his relationship with Oliver, though his brother knew that the man had hurt him deeply, as he had found him, a sobbing mess in his bed. But he remembered to well what happened to make him break up with the man he had thought was the one he would spend the rest of his life with.

* * *

_Colin was feeling happier than ever. He was at a party thrown by one of Oliver's team-mates for the end of the summer. The night was clear and still hot and it was perfect for being outside, with the music pounding lightly over the conversations._

_Colin and Oliver had been an item since that night they ran into each other at the Ministry and had made them both blissfully content and happy. The blond was sure he had found the one, the man he would spend the rest of his life with. Every time he looked at Oliver, he felt this flutter in his chest, all the love he had for this incredible man that had been here for him when he needed him. Colin felt like Oliver was the only one who understood him._

_And the love was clearly mutual, everyone could see how much Oliver loved Colin, how he worshipped him. Colin smiled as he remembered how it felt to have the brunette kissing all over his body, making him all bothered and hot before taking him hard but lovingly. It was something Colin knew he'd never find with anyone else._

"_Hey Creevey !" he heard one of Oliver's team-mates, David, call him. "Have you seen Oliver ?"_

"_Not for some time, sorry. I can go and get him for you if you want."_

"_Yeah, that'd be great, thanks Colin ! I'll let you know if I find him before you."_

_Colin started his search for his man. He was nowhere in the garden so he soon entered the house. He checked in the kitchen, but didn't find him, neither in the living-room nor any on the ground floor. He went upstairs and looked into the bathroom after knocking to make sure no one was in it, but there was no Oliver in it._

_He decided to check the bedrooms, only to make sure he wasn't there and his heart skipped a beat and he heard a manly moan as he opened the first door. What he saw broke his heart. There on the bed on Oliver's female team-mate, Jessica, lying naked, writhing under the perfect body that was Oliver's as he thrust into her roughly while sucking on her nipple. Her fingers were digging into his back holding onto his broad back as dear life, meeting each thrust of his hips with hers, moaning and screaming his name while Oliver grunted and panted. _

_They are so focused on each other that they don't hear or see Colin entering the room and they keep going, fastening their pace, closer and closer to completion. _

_Colin can just stare at the scene, blankly, not believing what he sees. How could Oliver do that to him ? How could he hurt Colin that much when he told him he loved him, looking so sincere ? The blonde felt his body going numb, as much as his mind. He was shaking like a leaf in a tree during a storm. What was happening ? How could his world crumble even more quickly than during the war ? _

"_Oh, Oliver, harder please !" cried the disgusting woman. "Oh, fuck, you're so big... It's so... Oohh... Yes, yes, yes..."_

"_Jess..." Oliver moaned, trying not to come before she did._

_He brought his lips higher, licking her collarbone and her neck before kissing her, their mouths open. He left her lips and put her legs on his shoulders, reaching deeper inside of her. He felt like he was about to implode from pleasure, as he buried himself over and over again in her wet and warm pussy. He run a hand along her thigh and then reached between her legs to rub her clit. Never once they noticed the man standing in the doorway._

_Colin was brought out of his stupor by their cries as they both came and he stared at them without really seeing anything through his tears, only feeling his heart broke even more. He let out a sob and the heads of the two on the bed turned to him and Oliver gasped when he saw Colin there, looking completely crushed._

"_Ah Colin, did you find him ?" David asked slowing his tone as he took in the scene displayed in front of him before adding in a whisper "Oh my god."_

"_Colin..." Oliver called for him but the blonde looked away._

"_I think I'm gonna go, David. Thank Mark for inviting me." he said politely though blankly at the man standing next to me before leaving quickly._

_David only nodded at him, trying to let him know how sorry he was._

"_How could you do that ? Both of you ?" David asked outraged after Colin had left and as Oliver tried to put his briefs back on as fast as possible to run after Colin before he was able to leave._

"_I didn't... I don't know, okay ! I'm -"_

_He stumbled and almost fell back on Jessica who squealed._

"_You're drunk... I can't believe it, mate !" David said disgusted. "The guy loves you like mad and you do that to him... I thought you loved him too ?"_

"_I do, David ! Alright, I do love him !" Oliver _

"_You have a really weird way to show it." David snarled._

"_Fuck !" Oliver growled as he finally managed to have his briefs on correctly before running away._

"_Colin !" he almost yelled as he saw him in the garden._

_Every pair of eyes turned to look at him then at the blonde that was still sobbing, more tears on his face. The hurt and betrayal he felt was all that could be seen on his features but as soon as he looked Oliver, he stopped crying. He turned his back to the Quidditch player and started to walk away again. Oliver ran the distance between the two of them and reached for the blonde's hand, but the younger man flinched and turned to slap harshly Oliver on the cheek, leaving an angry red mark._

"_Don't touch me !" he hissed harshly._

"_Please, Colin, it's not -"_

_Colin snorted disgusted._

"_Not what I think ?" he snapped. "So I didn't just see you thrusting eagerly your dick in that whore's cunt, grunting like a pig as she was moaning like a wanton whore ?"_

_Those words coming out of Colin's voice were as painful as his slap to Oliver. And everyone witnessing the scene was making it all even worse. Some seemed embarrassed, others were obviously thrilled by the display in front of them. Oliver couldn't believe that something like that was happening. _

_He reached out again stopping Colin as he was once again trying to leave._

"_Don't... Fuck, Wood ! You have no right to touch or even talk to me ever again ! We're done, alright !" Colin said venomously trying not to raise his voice to keep the little dignity he had left. _

_Oliver shook his head in denial, not wanting to admit Colin was saying the truth even though the anger on the blonde's face made it quite clear._

"_Look, I'm-" he tried._

"_Sorry ? I don't fucking care ! Maybe next time you'll think with the right head. Don't ever come near me again." Colin snapped before finally leave as he had wanted to do since Oliver saw him in the bedroom._

* * *

"Dennis told us you had gotten yourself quite an interesting case." his father interrupted, knowing his son wasn't feeling at ease talking of his love life and seeing his son look so sad lost in his thoughts.

"Excuse me ?" Colin said, grateful at his father, letting him know with his eyes and a smile.

"Malfoy's case." Dennis explained.

"Oh, yeah ! The man was accused of his wife's murder."

"Oh god, that's awful ! Why would he do that ?" her mother explained, while Mary looked not please, as she glanced at her children, hoping they didn't hear them.

"He was cleared, mom." Dennis told her, smiling. "The man was a real jerk before, he even was a Death Eater, but it was proved that he was forced to and even helped the good side win... well, he's changed anyway and he turned out to be a good person. Everyone likes him. He's done so much for the wizarding society for years. He's a healer actually. I don't think he killed his wife."

"Yeah." said Colin, looking suspiciously at his brother, a little scared of what he was gonna say next. And he was right to be.

"Colin's actually spent a lot of time with him actually, since the end of the trial, right ?"

Dennis looked at him mischievously, an amused smile on the lips, while his wife nudged him with her elbow on the ribs.

"We became friends while we prepared his defence."

"Well, there are rumours, you know." Dennis said, turning back to his mother. "Actually, they're not exactly rumours anymore as he confirmed it himself during his trial. Mr Malfoy and his wife had an arranged marriage like most Pure-Bloods, and they didn't really love each other -"

"Dennis, that's none of your business." Colin warned him.

"Oh, Colin, I'm just talking about your friend with our mother, there's nothing wrong about that." the younger brother replied.

"Yes !" their mother said. "There's absolutely nothing wrong, go on, Dennis."

"Well, it's clear the man didn't love his wife, so whoever he'll be with next won't be just a pathetic replacement for the love of his life. And believe it or not, I think he chose our dear Colin !" Dennis announced, pleased with himself at their mother's reaction.

She squealed in delight and threw her arms around her elder son.

"That's great, Colin ! I'm glad for you ! Are you together ? Were you scared to tell us ?" she asked quickly, not taking her breath between the questions.

"Mom ! We're not together." Colin said harshly, disentangling himself from her.

"Why not ! How do you know he likes Colin, Dennis ?"

"It's quite clear in the photographs of them that were in newspapers. The way he looks at him, how close he stand to him." he listed.

"What does he look like ?" Jean asked excitedly.

"He's blond, has a very fair skin, he has a toned body, I'd say, always elegantly dressed. He even got Colin to go shopping and bought him new robes that are more stylish that the ones Colin usually wears."

"Oh ! He sounds so handsome ! I hope I'll see what he looks like soon. If he does look like how you described him, there's no wonder Colin likes him."

"Could you please not talk about me as if I'm not here. And I'm not with Malfoy, and I have no interest in him !"

There was a silence after his outburst, even the kids had stop talking between themselves and looked questioningly at the adults.

"Colin. I'm not doing this to annoy you, okay, but I think you might have something good with Malfoy." Dennis started softly.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Colin snapped.

"I saw the both of you, at the new year's eve ball. I saw the way he looks at you, and he cares for you. And I think you like him too."

"I was drunk that night." the lawyer said stubbornly.

"You defended him against Potter when he could have done it himself."

"I hate Potter." Colin replied, too quickly to be the truth.

"Colin..." his mother called as she stroked his cheek. "I know it's been hard for you since... And that we haven't helped much because we just don't know what to do. But we want you to be happy and if you care about that man, you have to take a chance."

"I can't."

"Of course, you can." she said softly. "You just have to let go of that armour you've sported for so long."

* * *

Oliver wanted to run. He wanted to shout at all the people in his way to move so he didn't need to stop or slow down. But he was refraining himself from doing so not willing to look like a madman in the middle of the ministry, especially knowing what he was about to do.

He went to the lift after having his wand and identity checked and got out of it at the second floor. He headed to the Aurors office and cleared his throat as he neared the Head-Auror's secretary at her desk in front of the door leading to Potter's office.

"Good morning, Ma'am. I'd like to talk to Mister Potter, please." he said blandly, knowing that without an appointment, it would be hard to see the man.

"I don't remember you having an appointment with Mr Potter, Mr Wood." the woman said sternly.

"I know, but I have informations that Mr Potter would appreciate to have, I'm sure." he said, smiling seductively at her, hoping that he wasn't too obvious.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you need an appointment."

"Look, it's really important. I think one of my friend's life is in danger and I only trust the best Auror to take care of it. And it is related to a case Mr Potter had worked on. So he needs to know. Please." he pretended to beg, knowing that he got her when she sighed resignedly, looking away.

"I'm really sorry, Mr Wood, but even if I could let you in to see Mr Potter, he's not in his office, right now."

"Can you tell me when he'll come back ? Or where he is right now ?" he insisted.

"I'm sorry, sir, but Mr Pott-"

"Is there anything wrong ?" he heard Potter's voice from behind him.

"Mr Potter !" exclaimed the secretary. "Mr Wood, here, was asking to see you, but he doesn't have any appointment."

Harry looked at the man standing in front of the woman's desk, pale and sweaty. He seemed a little distraught and Harry wondered what could make this strong man look so worried.

"It's okay, Elaine. Please, come in." he gestured to Oliver as he went into his office.

Oliver quickly reacted and followed him, waiting for the man to sit down and tell him to do the same to get comfortable.

"What's bringing you here, Oliver ?"

"I'm..." he tried to start, but didn't really know exactly how to explain why he had insisted on seeing him. "I'm here about Malfoy."

Harry's eyes jerked to him, surprise and interest filling him.

"What do you mean ? Do you know anything ?" he asked almost patiently.

"I don't mean to lead you on, Harry. But I think he might mean harm to someone really important to me and I know you want to bring him down." he said, not knowing whether the Auror was following his train of thought.

"Go on." the man said.

"I think we can help each other. Working together to prove to everyone what a foul man he really is."

"So what you mean is that you have nothing." Harry said dejectedly, looking a little angry.

"I don't -" Oliver raised his voice.

"It's nothing, Oliver... And who do you think Malfoy's gonna harm ?"

"Colin. Colin Creevey." he said, softly, a little worried about Colin.

"Are you kidding me ?" Harry cried out. "Creevey doesn't need any help. He knows exactly what he's doing I'm sure."

"But he doesn't know Malfoy ! I'm sure Malfoy has already cursed him or made him drink a potion. He wouldn't act this way otherwise..."

"Look. You're wasting my time. I already have a plan to take care of the problem that Malfoy is."

"Which is ?"

"That's none of your business. Now, I'll ask you to leave." Harry said firmly, not even looking at Oliver who was boiling with rage.

"You'll see, Potter." he spat. "You'll come back to me begging for my help."

Oliver clenched his fist in anger as he looked at Potter who didn't even bother to say anything else or even acknowledge that he was still here. He stomped out of the room, slamming the door as he left, glaring at the secretary before she could say anything.

* * *

Please, review !


End file.
